


Cargo Pilot

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Science Fiction, драма, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: AU: Вылетев из Гэррисона за неуспеваемость, Лэнс работает грузовым пилотом и уже почти смирился с собственным положением, пока в один из пятничных вечеров сногсшибательная незнакомка не делает ему предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. У него наконец появилась возможность стать боевым пилотом! Но новая должность далеко не такая многообещающая, как казалось, а сработаться с некоторыми из новых коллег, похоже, за гранью возможного.





	1. I. Перегрузки и закаты на Арусе

**Author's Note:**

> Момент, когда Кит говорит Лэнсу: "Oh wait, I remeber you. You are the cargo pilot", настолько шикарен, что это вылилось в целый фанфик. 
> 
> Попытка обыграть канон немного по-новому. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет x_x  
> Вполне вероятен дикий ООС Кита.
> 
> И снова огромная благодарность r-shanie, спасающей меня от моей безграмотности.

      Идеально квадратные и пестрые, будто цветные кубики из ретро-коллекции Лего, крыши жилых домов рассыпались внизу.  
      Вяло скользнув по ним взглядом, Лэнс несколько раз зевнул и напряжённо сощурился, пытаясь найти на повисшей перед ним в воздухе карте-голограмме местонахождение заветного кампуса. Похоже, он изрядно отклонился от курса и его – с кем не случается – унесло в противоположном направлении.  
      Зевота оказалась хуже чумной болезни, и отделаться от неё было даже сложнее, чем пилотировать маленькую и юркую персональную капсулу после громоздких, катастрофически медленных на поворотах грузовых кораблей. Лэнс всё ещё чувствовал себя разбитым: перегрузки, которыми всегда венчался проход через длинный световой туннель, поначалу совсем размазали его по полу капсулы и, несмотря на то, что с этого момента прошло уже больше двух часов, лучше ему не становилось. В голове, словно холодным дождливым утром, повис плотный и непроглядный туман.  
      На Арусе же время уже давно перевалило за полдень и медленно ползло к вечеру. Кое-как справившись с управлением и развернув капсулу на шестьдесят градусов, Лэнс обалдело уставился на открывшуюся ему внезапно картину: небо налилось огненно-красным, а горизонт превратился в бесконечную светящуюся линию, напомнившую ему посадочную полосу на Земле в особенно тёмные и безлунные ночи.  
      „Наконец-таки!“ - пронеслось у него в голове, заставив всё тело сжаться и затрепетать от ликования. Сонливость и вызванная перегрузками вялость почти мгновенно сошла на нет – он ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким взволнованным. Даже в четырнадцать лет, когда умудрился получить свой самый первый поцелуй от симпатичной девочки из параллельного класса, или же тогда, когда в неприметном, казалось бы, конверте из жёлтой бумаги ему пришло уведомление о принятии на учебу в Гэррисон. Все это было несравнимо с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас – на Арусе в первый день в должности второго боевого пилота.  
      Присвистнув от восторга, Лэнс позволил капсуле устремиться вниз; та, ускоряясь каждую секунду, эффектно пронеслась над крышами небольшого, но живописного местного городка, миновала широкое озеро с застывшей и матово-блестящей, словно поверхность зеркала, водой и направилась прямиком к пикам гор, за которыми, согласно данным карты, и лежал кампус патрульного отделения – место, которое Лэнс неизменно видел во сне последние несколько недель.  
  
  
  
  
      Его жизнь не всегда была такой. Вылетев из Гэррисона уже после второго курса за неуспеваемость, Лэнс в последний момент сумел найти место грузового пилота в большой фирме, занимающейся межгалактическими перевозками. Тогда ему казалось, что всё было кончено – одна из самых престижных в Америке академий воздушных сил осталась позади, и мечта стать боевым пилотом только издевательски помахала ему вслед.   
      В то время даже тёплая поддержка родителей, знавших, насколько много Гэррисон значил для их сына, вызывала у Лэнса лёгкое чувство тошноты. Такое же, какое вызывало у него пилотирование грузовых кораблей – это все слишком было похоже на плохой сон, неожиданно ставший его ежедневной рутиной. Бесцветной холодной топью, поглотившей все его подростковые мечты и разбухавшей до тех пор, пока не осталось больше ничего. Ничего, что могло бы заставить сердце Лэнса биться чаще – всё вокруг будто бы потеряло свои цвета и окрасилось в серый.  
      Он ненавидел серый цвет. Ненавидел огромные и неповоротливые, словно ожиревшие киты, грузовые корабли, бесконечные перегрузки, заставлявшие его чувствовать себя изжёванным куском жвачки, и своих грубых, хорошенько потрёпанных жизнью коллег, самый молодой из которых был старше его на десять лет. И если межгалактические грузовые перевозки грозились стать его пожизненным Адом, то просторный и пропахший дешёвым кофе и табаком логистический центр, в котором Лэнс проводил три дня в неделю, вполне мог бы сойти за чистилище – атмосфера там была циничной, но весёлой, а некоторых из девушек-операторов можно было даже назвать весьма привлекательными.  
      Лэнс внушил себе, что сможет привыкнуть. Ведь все могло бы быть и гораздо хуже: по крайней мере, он не стоял за кассой в ресторане быстрого питания, и его работа была так или иначе связана с пилотированием кораблей, пусть и в случае грузовых перевозок оно было практически полностью автоматизировано. Но, эй, убеждал себя Лэнс, всё ведь правда могло быть намного хуже. Жизнь грузовых пилотов – вполне терпимая штука, не так ли?  
      Именно это он пытался доказать своему коллеге в один из пятничных вечеров в забитом и плохо проветриваемом баре на небольшой забытой всеми планете где-то в самом отдалённом уголке Вселенной.  
      – Я знаю, что другие не завидуют мне, – заявил он, с опаской отхлебнув немного из стакана с тёплым и по вкусу подозрительно напоминавшем содержание чужого желудка пивом, – но знаешь, что, приятель, я им тоже не завидую. Все могло бы быть хуже, ведь так? Мы с тобой хорошо устроились, Дэйв.  
      Дэйв был одним из случайных партнеров Лэнса по грузовым перевозкам и вполне переносимым, пусть и не самым разговорчивым сорокалетним мужчиной. На слова своего коллеги он только понимающе кивнул:  
      – Да, я знаю, о чем ты.  
      Удовлетворённо уставившись в грязное, покрытое отпечатками чужих пальцев стекло своего стакана, Лэнс притворился, что поверил ему. Именно притворился – потому что он не очень-то верил в богатый внутренний мир Дэйва и его способность к эмпатии. Тот иногда напомнил Лэнсу дерево – этакое покорёженное жизненными бурями дерево, безразлично застывшее на своем месте. Разве дерево было способно сочувствовать проблемам других? Лэнс не был уверен в этом.  
      Дэйв молча прихлебывал из своего стакана, и заскучавший уже через пару минут Лэнс окинул бар тоскливым взглядом – публика в заведении была преимущественно мужской и состояла в основном из низкоквалифицированных космических работников за сорок, в том числе и грузовых пилотов-неудачников, как и он сам.  
      Лэнс устало вздохнул. В последнее время способность видеть во всем положительные стороны неумолимо покидала его, будто энергия разряженный аккумулятор. Еще немного - и унылая серость могла действительно стать его цветом.  
      Он задумался о цветах – Лэнс на дух не переносил серый, но зато всегда был восхищён синим. Этот цвет напоминал ему о бескрайнем небе на Земле и волнах, облизывавших мокрый песок гаванских пляжей. Воспоминание было уж точно не самым удачным – от тоски по дому у Лэнса засосало под ложечкой, и он снова принялся глазеть на публику в баре, пытаясь отвлечься. Входная дверь приотворилась, впустив вечерний холод и очередную волну посетителей, среди которых, словно загадочный свет далекой звезды, сверкнули чьи-то ухоженные серебристо-платиновые волосы, заставив Лэнса удивленно моргнуть и даже несколько раз протереть глаза.  
      Ему не показалось – обладательница серебристых волос изящно лавировала сквозь нетрезвую толпу, целеустремлённо пробираясь к барной стойке. Ее прямые, красиво очерченные брови были сосредоточенно сдвинуты, а во взгляде светилась отчаянная усталость и отвращение ко всему, что происходило вокруг.  
      „Ну ничего себе, - с восхищением подумал про себя Лэнс, наблюдая за тем, как светловолосая девушка стремительно пробивает себе дорогу через публику в баре, - сногсшибательная блондинка-торпеда…“  
      Он хотел было поделиться своими впечатлениями с Дэйвом, но незнакомка вынырнула вдруг из толпы прямо рядом с ними и приземлилась на соседнее место, устроив свои аккуратные худые локти на барной стойке.  
      Лэнс всё ещё не мог отойти от изумления и, не пытаясь этого скрывать, не слишком вежливо уставился на блондинку во все глаза, в то время как та, достав из небольшой сумочки на плече пару смятых галактических долларов, резко обратилась к одному из суетящихся за стойкой барменов:  
      – Один джин-тоник мне… и вот этой ошибке природы рядом, которая пялится на меня так, будто никогда в жизни женщин не видел, – незнакомка вымученно вздохнула и примостила свой острый и миниатюрный, словно выточенный из дорогого фарфора, подбородок на сложенных друг на друга ладонях. Длинные и кажущиеся довольно тяжёлыми серьги-подвески мерно качнулись в её ушах. Придя в себя, Лэнс вздрогнул и возмущённо округлил глаза:  
      – Следите за выражениями, леди.  
      Он был немного разозлён, но, когда высокий и татуированный с ног до головы бармен протянул ему стакан с джин-тоником, почему-то не смог отказаться. Блондинка, недолго раздумывая, опрокинула в себя львиную долю своего напитка, а явно впечатлённый бармен, восторженно качнув головой, подмигнул Лэнсу:  
      – Чи-ирз! Кажется, кому-то сегодня улыбнулась удача, парень.  
      Лэнс смущённо хмыкнул и снова, на этот раз украдкой, окинул сидящую рядом с ним девушку внимательным взглядом. Несмотря на свою сногсшибательную внешность и дорогую одежду, незнакомка казалась измученной и раздражённой, да ещё и хлестала алкоголь не хуже его коллег-грузовых пилотов. Лэнс не знал, можно ли было назвать подобную встречу удачей, но все же, собравшись с духом, заявил с напускной самоуверенностью:  
      – Обычно это я угощаю девушек выпивкой, а не они меня. Но благодарю, прекрасная леди, я польщён.  
      – Ты же не пьёшь обы… – ни с того ни с сего вмешался в разговор Дэйв, но Лэнс многозначительно пихнул его локтем в бок:  
      – О чем ты, приятель? Не обращайте на него внимания, леди, мой коллега сегодня не форме и несёт всякую чушь.  
      Но в объяснениях словно и не было никакой нужды – не было похоже, что Лэнс и его недалёкий коллега особенно интересовали загадочную мисс Джин-тоник. Расправившись со своим напитком, она непринуждённым жестом заказала ещё один, и только после этого повернулась в сторону Лэнса, оглядев его с таким растерянным видом, словно видела впервые. Ее лицо выражало исключительно хмурое безразличие, но под взглядом огромных лучистых глаз Лэнс в который раз ощутил себя смущённым, словно шестнадцатилетний школьник:  
      – Я… кх-м…  
      Он замялся, пытаясь улыбнуться, но лицевые мышцы как назло свело, словно в приступе паралича. Мисс Джин-тоник скептически изогнула левую бровь:  
      – Ты правда не пьёшь? Если так, я сама.  
      Она бесцеремонно выудила стакан из пальцев ошарашенно уставившегося на нее Лэнса и опустошила его до половины в один присест.  
      – Ну и чем ты занимаешься?  
      Блондинка всё ещё казалась равнодушной, а вопрос был скорее дежурным, но ее гигантские светло-голубые глаза были настолько прекрасными, что Лэнсу показалось, что ещё немного - и он потеряет ориентацию в пространстве.  
      – Кроме того, что сижу и пялюсь на тебя, как полный идиот?  
      Шутка была определённо провальной – незнакомка громко фыркнула и снова вздохнула с вымученным выражением лица.  
      – Тип рядом со мной считает себя очень остроумным, – отстраненно пожаловалась она неожиданно куда-то в пустоту, словно обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику. „Перебрала“, – сделал про себя вывод Лэнс. – Ты не из стэндап-камеди случайно, мальчик?  
      – Нет, я пилот.  
      Мальчик?! Он перестал быть мальчиком ещё в старших классах школы. Лэнс гневно сдвинул брови – снисходительно-презрительная манера общения незнакомки уже начинала понемногу действовать ему на нервы. Блондинка же тем временем, закатив глаза, снова сообщила в пустоту:  
      – Эй, Коран, он еще и пилот.  
      Она издала пьяный смешок и мотнула копной своих длинных серебристых волос, обнажив крошечный хэдсет, примостившийся на одной из ее ушных раковин. Так вот, в чём было дело.  
      – И что же ты пилотируешь, пилот?  
      В голосе странной незнакомки звучала нескрываемая издёвка, и Лэнс, уже давно пожалевший, что вообще ввязался в разговор с ней, нехотя отозвался:  
      – Грузовые корабли.  
      – А-а, – блондинка разочарованно почесала переносицу, – ложная тревога, Коран. Он грузовой пилот.  
      Она в очередной раз потеряла интерес к происходящему и уткнулась в свой вожделенный джин-тоник, но это только ещё больше раззадорило Лэнса и он не смог удержаться от возмущения:  
      – Эй-эй, дамочка, не спешите сбрасывать меня со счетов – я могу пилотировать что угодно. Академия Гэррисон вам о чем-нибудь говорит? Я…  
      Лэнс осёкся, когда блондинка с громким стуком опустила свой стакан на барную стойку. Она развернулась к нему – на этот раз уже не вполоборота, а всем телом, и в её глазах в первый раз за все время блеснула искра живого интереса:  
      – Более чем. Мой лучший боевой пилот - из Гэррисона.  
      – Вот то-то же, – поспешил удовлетворённо подвести итог Лэнс. Его до этого пребывавшее в глубоком подвале настроение взлетело до невообразимых высот – он чувствовал, что выиграл этот раунд, и повернулся в сторону Дэйва, чтобы похвастаться перед ним, но понял внезапно, что тот куда-то испарился. „Наверное, пошел отлить“, - рассеянно решил про себя Лэнс.  
      Он все еще пребывал в состоянии настоящего триумфа, когда чьи-то тонкие и прохладные пальцы легли ему на плечо. Острый ноготок уткнулся в незащищённую кожу его шеи и легонько поскреб её, заставив Лэнса судорожно содрогнуться всем телом – он резко повернулся в сторону неизвестного раздражителя и наткнулся на хищную улыбку блондинки, при виде которой где-то в глубине его живота зародилось не самое приятное предчувствие. Широко улыбаясь, девушка цепко держала его за плечо, словно удерживая от панического побега.  
      – Лэнс Чарльз МакКлэйн, – голос блондинки спустился до вкрадчивого шёпота, и Лэнс снова ощутил, как острый, словно бритвенное лезвие, ноготок, воткнулся в его кожу. Он будто бы собирался пробуравить в ней отверстие, – извини, что спрашиваю напрямую, но как ты смотришь на то, чтобы начать работать на меня?


	2. II. Теплый приём

 „А симпатичные девушки и хорошая выпивка там будут?“ – хотелось отшутиться Лэнсу, но что-то удержало его от того, чтобы ляпнуть очередную глупость в один из самых важных и ответственных, как оказалось позже, моментов в его жизни. Таинственная блондинка, представившаяся Аллурой, отличалась не только губительным пристрастием к алкоголю, но и владела одной из самых больших и влиятельных во всём межгалактическом пространстве корпораций, крупнейшей отраслью которой было обеспечение воздушной обороны Межгалактического Альянса.  
      Поначалу Лэнс, конечно, не слишком поверил всему этому, и только через некоторое время, когда Дэйв так и не вернулся обратно, а рядом с ними, будто бы из-под земли, возник чопорный и не менее чванливый, чем сама Мисс Джин-тоник, старикашка с контрактом в руках, – только тогда он начал осознавать всю серьёзность происходящего.  
      О корпорации Альтея Лэнс знал, разумеется, не понаслышке, но скажи ему кто, что в её главе могла стоять сногсшибательная блондинка, вербующая своих новых пилотов в барах где-то на задворках Вселенной, никогда бы не поверил.  
      Он продолжал не верить в происходящее даже тогда, когда, в тот же вечер разложив перед собой на кровати контракт внушительной толщины, попытался вчитаться в него. Но тот был составлен на таком официозном и зубодробительном английском, что Лэнсу хватило первых пяти страниц, чтобы отказаться от этой бесполезной затеи – самое главное и без того стояло в начале.  
      Ему предлагали должность боевого пилота! Второго боевого пилота – но кого волновали эти уточнения, когда можно было навсегда распрощаться с треклятыми межгалактическими перевозками. Не менее убедительным казался годовой оклад – он упоминался уже на третьей странице и имел как минимум на парочку нулей больше, чем Лэнс мог себе представить.  
      Местом службы была обозначена незнакомая Лэнсу планета Арус – он ещё никогда не слышал о ней, и на её поиски на электронной карте ушло не меньше десяти минут. Понять, почему именно Арус, оказалось уже намного проще – планета лежала прямо на стыке территории Межгалактического Альянса и империи Галра, в последнее время изрядно досаждавшей союзу своими террористическими выходками.  
      „Галра, значит“, – задумчиво цокнув языком, Лэнс перелистнул страницу. На уроках в Гэррисоне так много талдычили о её растущей мощи, что он уже набил на этой теме оскомину. Если подумать хорошенько, Межгалактический Альянс был до смешного трусливым для союза дружественных планет такого огромного масштаба.  
      В любом случае, сделал для себя вывод Лэнс, служба на Арусе означала, как ни крути, безвылазное нахождение там. Отпуск для боевого пилота полагался всего два раза в год, но был описан настолько туманно, что Лэнс, скрипя зубами, пропустил этот абзац.  
      Возможно, он пропустил даже слишком много, но уже через несколько дней на последней странице контракта стояла его размашистая подпись, а мать, собирающая его вещи и изо всех сил старающаяся скрывать слезы на глазах, не уставала повторять:  
      – Я так рада. Так рада за тебя, Лэнс, мой мальчик.  
      Будущий боевой пилот и сам, что скрывать, чуть не прослезился, когда вся семья, собравшись на станции, с которой стартовал корабль, отправляющийся на Арус, принялась попеременно тискать его в объятиях и засыпать всевозможными пожеланиями удачи. По-настоящему разрыдался он, уже уединившись в своей персональной капсуле и прижимая к груди небольшую, но удивительным образом вместившую всех фотографию с излишне сентиментальной надписью поверх цветным маркером: „Не забывай нас, Лэнс!“. Они были такими смешными – в конце концов, он отправлялся всего лишь на другую планету, а не в другое измерение. Да и как он только мог забыть их?   
      Но сейчас – измотанный перегрузками и в то же время приятно взволнованный предстоящим знакомством с новыми коллегами, Лэнс не думал о Земле и тех, кто остался на ней. Преодолев горную цепь, оказавшуюся длиннее, чем можно было подумать вначале, и пронёсшись над подобием земной пустыни с ядовито-розовым искрящимся песком, Лэнс обнаружил прямо по курсу крышу невысокого здания – будто бы сплющенное сверху чем-то тяжелым, оно неуклюже распласталось по земле.  
      Это и был пресловутый патрульный кампус? Разочарованно фыркнув, Лэнс позволил капсуле немного замедлить движение. Покрытое блестящей обтекаемой сталью здание, в котором напрочь отсутствовали какие-либо намёки на окна и двери, напоминало с высоты полёта нелепую маслянистую лужу. Это было определенно не то, что представлял себе Лэнс – в его фантазиях патрульный кампус был скорее похож на административное здание Межгалактического Альянса на Земле – массивное, с ослепительно-белыми и гордо стремящимися в небо колоннами.  
      Впрочем, это было всё ещё  _куда_  лучше межгалактических грузовых перевозок.   
      Успокоив себя этим, Лэнс заставил капсулу остановиться и неподвижно зависнуть в воздухе над распластавшимся под ней монохромным и угрожающе поблёскивающим в полутьме пузырём кампуса.  
      Небо больше не светилось красным и потемнело, как показалось Лэнсу, буквально за пару минут – сумерки сгущались, но странное здание всё также не подавало никаких, даже малейших признаков жизни.  
      Лэнс наморщил лоб – может, у них сегодня был выходной? Тут же отсеяв эту глупую мысль, новоиспечённый боевой пилот с обречённым вздохом принялся искать на тускло-отсвечивающем дисплее капсулы источники связи и удивительно быстро наткнулся на один – он находился где-то совсем рядом и был обозначен бессмысленным набором букв, цифр и непонятных символов.  
      Надавив на кнопку посыла сигнала, Лэнс невольно вздрогнул, когда дисплей несколько раз подозрительно мигнул и внезапно развернул небольшое окно видеосвязи, отразившее весьма недовольное и определённо заспанное лицо дежурного. Приоткрыв один глаз, тот невнятно пробормотал:  
      – Патрульное отделение Межгалактического Альянса, Пидж Гандерсон на свя…  
      Дежурный осёкся, будто бы осознав, что выходящий на связь находится прямо над ним – он пару раз растерянно моргнул и, стряхнув с себя сонливость, попытался выпрямиться в своем кресле. Правда, особой пользы это не принесло – дежурный был настолько невысоким, что в окошке видеосвязи больше было видно потолок над его головой, чем его самого.   
      – Имя, звание, цель визита, – более-менее придя в себя, неохотно пробурчал парнишка, рассеянно запустив пятерню левой руки в свои светло-каштановые, непослушно вихрящиеся волосы.  
      Лэнс хмыкнул. Дежурный казался не только заспанным, но еще и слишком молодым – с виду ему нельзя было дать и шестнадцати. Что только, спрашивается, делал на патрульном кампусе этот ребенок?  
      – Я новый боевой пилот вообще-то, – раздражённо процедил окончательно сбитый с толку Лэнс, на что паренек-дежурный состроил недоверчивую мину:  
      – Ага, а я император Заркон.  
      – Я серьезно, – Лэнс поморщился, не веря своим ушам. Этот подросток ещё и пытался язвить, – кто ты вообще такой? Я могу поговорить с вышестоящим по службе? Аллура говорила, что…  
      При упоминании Аллуры сонливость слетела с паренька в считанные секунды и он, деловито нацепив на нос круглые, уже как пару сотен лет назад вышедшие из моды очки, напряжённо уставился куда-то в сторону. Лэнс вдруг ощутил, как на него накатывает легкая нервозность – что, если мисс Джин-тоник просто обвела его вокруг пальца? Даже внушительный контракт, который он, идиот, так и не дочитал до конца, мог оказаться не чем иным, как розыгрышем. Дежурный продолжал внимательно вчитываться во что-то, скрытое от поля зрения Лэнса, и тот почти подскочил на месте от неожиданности, когда паренек наконец поинтересовался:  
      – Разве ты не должен был прибыть завтра? Хотя не так неважно… э-э, Вэнс?  
      – Лэнс!  
      – Как бы то ни было, – отмахнулся паренек. Он всё ещё воплощал собой высшую степень сосредоточенности, пробегая глазами по невидимой информации, и прошло, наверное, не меньше пары мучительных для Лэнса минут, пока лицо дежурного не просветлело:  
      – А, нашел. Лэнс Мак… МакКлэйн? Двадцать два года, рост метр восемьдесят три, вес около семидесяти килограмм, – дежурный запнулся и несколько раз моргнул, словно немного удивлённый тем, что было перед его глазами, – тут стоит американец, а не латиноаме…  
      – Серьёзно, что ли?! – разъяренно оборвал паренька Лэнс. Все имело свои границы, но, похоже, только не наглость этого невоспитанного подростка, – мои родители с Кубы, но я родился и вырос в Соединённых Штатах. Тебе, может, паспорт показать?  
      – Да пошутил я, расслабься, – дежурный совершенно неожиданно подло ухмыльнулся и поправил гадким жестом всезнайки нелепые очки на переносице. Огромные стёкла угрожающе сверкнули. – Открываю ворота.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Люк, открытый Пиджем в крыше кампуса, был настолько узким, что можно было подумать, что дежурный вымерял его размеры линейкой с точностью до последнего сантиметра. Отверстие было именно таким, чтобы персональная капсула могла войти в него без проблем – не меньше, но и уж точно не больше.  
      Воспротивиться произволу наглого паренька не удалось – экран перед Лэнсом погас, стоило воротам раскрыться, и ему пришлось до такой степени аккуратно втискиваться в люк, что у него на висках даже выступил холодный пот от напряжения. В этот момент крошечная персональная капсула показалась ему грузовым кораблём на тысячи тонн, а зияющее под ним отверстие – не больше ушка проклятой иглы.  
      Лэнс был настолько горд собой за то, что ему удалось втиснуть капсулу в люк без особых потерь, что даже ярость на не знающего никаких правил приличия дежурного немного сошла на нет – кроме того, когда пилот наконец-таки с горем пополам выкарабкался из своей капсулы, Пидж уже стоял рядом с ней, широко улыбаясь во весь рот. Он с подозрительной дружелюбностью протянул Лэнсу руку:  
      – Добро пожаловать на кампус патрульного отделения Межгалактического Альянса!  
      Лэнс кивнул, с опаской пожав протянутую ему руку – ладонь Пиджа была такой миниатюрной и мягкой, словно принадлежала ребенку или, по крайней мере, молодой девушке. Это в очередной раз навело Лэнса на мысли о том, что Пидж казался ему несколько своеобразным – и не только из-за его маленького роста и миниатюрных ладошек. Одежда дежурного тоже не очень-то напоминала униформу – громоздкая свободная футболка доходила ему почти до середины бёдер, а из под неё глупо топорщились бойскаутские шорты. С интересом оглядывая своего нового коллегу, Лэнс не удержался от ухмылки – похоже, нравы здесь были совсем другие, не то, что в Гэррисоне, что, в общем-то, больше радовало его, чем расстраивало. Он никогда не был особым поклонником строгой военной дисциплины.  
      Пидж поймал его взгляд и хитро ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
      – Боишься, что не освоишься?  
      – Боюсь, что уже освоился, – парировал Лэнс, на что его новый коллега одобряюще хихикнул.  
      – Мы с тобой, оказывается, еще и в одном отряде. Извини за все эти дурацкие расспросы в начале – и добро пожаловать в команду Вольтрон.  
      Машинально кивнув, Лэнс выудил из капсулы сумку со своими вещами. Вольтрон? По всей видимости, у отрядов здесь были свои названия, что-то вроде кодовых имен – после обезличенных отделений гигантского логистического центра, обозначенных исключительно комбинациями цифр, это было даже забавно.  
      – Ты ведь наш новый второй пилот, да? – с внезапным оживлением продолжал Пидж, когда они, оставив персональную капсулу позади, направились вперёд по залитому полутьмой просторному ангару. Несмотря на свои короткие ноги, Пидж шел настолько быстро, что измученный перегрузками и нагруженный неподъёмной сумкой со своими личными вещами Лэнс едва успевал за ним, волочась в нескольких шагах позади, – не знаю, как там остальные, но я рад, что Аллура наконец созрела для этого. Все-таки уже четыре месяца прошло с того момента, как Широ…  
      – Широ? Кто такой Ши… Чёрт! – пол ангара оказался не самым ровным и, наткнувшись в полутьме на что-то, Лэнс только чудом удержал равновесие вместо того, чтобы полететь лицом вперед, - эй… помедленнее можно?!  
      К счастью, полутьма ангара всё-таки сменилась слабо освещённой кишкой узкого и абсолютно нейтрального коридора – остановившись, Пидж легонько коснулся ладонью стены, будто любовно погладив её, и та заискрилась всеми цветами радуги ему в ответ.  
      – Обожаю здешнюю навигацию! Одна из самых последних альтеанских разработок – сенсоры в стене просто умнички, воспринимают сигналы прямо из коры головного мозга и отведут тебя, куда захочешь… А так наш кампус тот еще лабиринт. Без навигации даже я тут заблудиться могу.  
      Пидж загадочно хихикнул, а Лэнс только непонимающе уставился на него. Телепатические сенсоры в стене? Альтеанские технологии? Впрочем, ему даже не хотелось разбираться во всем этом, после перегрузок мозг и без того напоминал бесполезный кусок серой массы, поэтому Лэнс попытался сосредоточиться на самом простом:  
      – Ты говорил, кажется, о ком-то по имени Широ?  
      Его неуверенный вопрос повис в воздухе, так и оставшись без ответа – за это время стена наконец перестала мигать и собрала все цвета в одну мерцающую линию. Пидж довольно хлопнул в ладоши:  
      – Ага! А вот маршрут к твоей новой комнате. Волнуешься?  
      „Что-то этот парень переводит тему“, – отметил про себя Лэнс, но в ответ устало отозвался:  
      – Скорее засыпаю на ходу. Ты, кажется…  
      – Широ – твой предшественник, если тебе так интересно, – будто бы вспомнив о его вопросе, невозмутимо пояснил Пидж. – Обычно у нас четыре человека в отряде. Двое боевых пилотов – старший и младший, инженер, ну и офицер связи и специалист по программному обеспечению в одном лице, то есть кто-то вроде меня. На кампусе таких отрядов всего десять, можешь ещё технический персонал прибавить – небольшая часть из них земляне, а остальные – местные. Ты когда-нибудь встречал живого арусианца?  
      – Я… – они снова ускорились, и Лэнс не только не успевал за бодрым шагом своего коллеги, но и за потоком его мыслей. Какого чёрта вообще этот бессмысленный вопрос?  
      – Нет, не встречал.  
      – Всё в жизни бывает в первый раз, – философски отозвался Пидж, уверенно завернув в очередную развилку коридора. Светящаяся линия навигации завораживала – она неизменно бежала в нескольких метрах перед ними, а возле поворотов начинала предусмотрительно мигать, – тут много странных вещей, но к ним, знаешь, быстро привыкаешь. Взять хотя бы Вольтрон…  
      – Вольтрон?  
      Лэнс уже даже пожалел, что решился на этот необдуманный вопрос, потому что идущий перед ним Пидж резко сбавил ход и, обернувшись, с выражением священного ужаса уставился на своего коллегу:  
      – Ты точно читал контракт? Вольтрон… м-м… Воль-трон? Вэ-о-эл…  
      – Да хорошо, понял я уже! – нервно перебил его Лэнс, - Вольтрон, Вольтрон, а дальше-то что?!  
      – Что дальше? – Пидж сокрушённо покачал головой и, видимо, решив, что его новый коллега совсем безнадёжен, продолжил движение вперёд, - Вольтрон…  _твой боевой корабль_? Хотя тебе его пилотировать, не мне…  
      – С этим я сам как-нибудь разберусь, – буркнул Лэнс. Он чувствовал себя невероятно пристыженным, но, разумеется, не собирался показывать своё состояние этому въедливому пареньку – не хватало ещё, чтобы тот решил, что он, Лэнс, совсем идиот последний и не знает, во что ввязался.  
      От осознания того, что он действительно не знал, во что ввязался, и чувствовал себя на кампусе примерно так же, как Алиса, в первый раз провалившаяся в кроличью нору, Лэнс уже во второй раз за вечер ощутил, как холодные капельки пота противно скапливаются на висках. Его немного мутило, а перед глазами плыло – перегрузки всё ещё давали о себе знать, но новоиспечённый боевой пилот изо всех сил заставлял себя сконцентрироваться, с отчаянным усердием глазея по сторонам. Коридор постепенно терял свой монотонный характер – он то сужался, то снова расширялся, удивляя хлопающего глазами Лэнса обилием дверей всевозможных размеров и расцветок. На стенах то и дело появлялись электронные панели, заполненные информацией, но Пидж все ещё не сбавлял темп, и плетущийся за ним Лэнс не успевал прочитать ни слова.  
      За одним из поворотов коридор словно раздуло, и он превратился в небольшой зал с внушительными стеклянными воротами в одной из стен. Лэнс напряжённо прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь из того, что могло скрываться за ними, и Пидж, заметив интерес своего спутника, охотно пояснил:  
      – А вон там столовка… Отличное место, кстати, арусианцы неплохо готовят, – его голос снова приобрёл расслабленный и почти дружеский тон, и Лэнс решил, что его оплошность с названием боевого корабля забыта хотя бы на какое-то время, – вот на что, а на еду здесь грех жаловаться. У них тут даже периодически тематические недели бывают – для нас, землян, стараются. Вот недавно что-то вроде азиатской недели устроили. Суши у них вышли очень даже ничего, даже Кит оценил…  
      – Суши? – не удержался недоумевающий Лэнс, хоть и пообещал себе несколько секунд назад больше не задавать глупых вопросов, – он кто – этот Кит? Японец?  
      – М-м, биологически нет. Его мать из Южной Кореи, а настоящий отец – американец. Умер, когда Киту было три. Грустная история. Второй муж его матери оказался японцем, вот и подсадил этих двоих на всю эту японскую чепуху… Кстати, ты поосторожнее с „этот Кит“, он, как-никак, твой старший пилот. Контракт ты и не открывал, как я понимаю…   
      – Старший пилот?! Азиат? – перебив Пиджа так резко, что тот даже бросил ему удивлённый взгляд через плечо, Лэнс болезненно закатил глаза, – прости, конечно, приятель, но япсы и машины-то толком водить не умеют. Куда им в пилоты?  
      – Ты… маленький расист, – Пидж восторженно хихикнул, поправив очки на переносице – Лэнсу хватило десяти минут общения с ним, чтобы понять, что это определённо было его любимым жестом, – ну, завтра сможешь высказать ему свои сомнения лично, у вас с ним завтра круглосуточное рандеву будет, вот и пообщаетесь… Ага, кто бы мог подумать, – Пидж замер на несколько секунд перед очередной развилкой, – они дали тебе комнату прямо рядом с Ханком… Что ж, тебе повезло.  
      Лэнс даже не успел спросить, кто такой Ханк – необходимость в этом отпала уже через мгновение, когда поворот завёл их в небольшой закуток, в стенах которого были четыре расположенных рядом друг с другом двери – у одной из них, к своему изумлению понял Лэнс, светилось его собственное имя.   
      – Пришли, – театрально разведя руками, ухмыльнулся Пидж и показал на соседнюю с комнатой Лэнса дверь, – Ханк, наш инженер – твой сосед. Тебе правда повезло – он милый парень, точно поможет тебе освоиться в первые дни. Можешь стучаться к нему по любым вопросам. Он не обидится, даже если ты его разбудишь посреди ночи.  
      – Ясно, я…  
      – До завтра, младший боевой пилот. Отдыхай, – шутливо отсалютовав, Пидж, так и не дождавшись ответа, за какие-то доли секунды испарился за углом, а Лэнсу только и оставалось, что растерянно уставиться ему вслед. И что это было только что?  
      Из-за болтовни Пиджа Лэнс до этого не обратил особого внимания на тишину, висевшую в пустых коридорах – теперь же она накрыла его с головой так внезапно, что у него зазвенело в ушах. Какое-то сомнительное место, подумалось ему, и хищная улыбка его новой начальницы под парочкой стаканов джин-тоника мгновенно услужливо всплыла из глубин памяти.  
      Почему он только согласился на это?   
      Резко мотнув головой, Лэнс решительно опустил сумку с вещами на пол и шагнул вперёд – к двери своей новой комнаты. Нет, он-то прекрасно знал, почему, – теперь больше никто и никогда в жизни не смог бы назвать его неудачником, вылетевшим из Гэррисона уже после второго курса. Лэнс с долей здорового злорадства вспомнил мерзкую ухмылку одного из вышестоящих офицеров, проводившего тренировки в симуляторе в его группе. Тот любил отсчитывать за всё именно Лэнса – когда речь шла об ошибках и проколах любого рода других курсантов, для этого пренеприятнейшего типчика будто и не существовало. „Ничего из тебя не выйдет, МакКлэйн. Ничего и никогда…“  
      – А вот и выйдет, – упрямо возразил Лэнс, не заметив, как произнес это вслух, – теперь я боевой пилот, сэр. Как вам такой расклад…  
      – Э-э… извини?  
      Лэнс буквально подпрыгнул на месте от испуга, инстинктивно отшатнувшись в сторону, а возникший за его спиной высокий и крупный, словно тяжеловоз, парень с довольно смуглой кожей взволнованно замахал руками:  
      – Всё нормально-нормально… Я только хотел узнать, всё ли с тобой в порядке – я тебя никогда здесь не видел и подумал, может, ты заблудился. Ты из технического персонала?  
      Здоровенный парень и сам, казалось бы, был растерян не меньше Лэнса и выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку – ещё большую нелепость его виду добавляла изрядно помятая цветастая пижама и большая пачка чего-то, напоминающего чипсы, в руке. Несколько секунд они только смотрели друг на друга, раскрыв рты от изумления, пока Лэнс все же не пришел в себя, слабо мотнув головой:  
      – Нет, я… пилот. Новый…  
      Не успев договорить, он ошарашенно запнулся, когда лицо здоровяка преобразилось так, словно Лэнс был не его новым коллегой, а куском кекса с вишенкой. Глаза парня заблестели, а рот растянулся в до невозможности счастливой улыбке:  
      – Ты… ты наш новый боевой пилот?! Так что же ты раньше не сказал?  
      – Я хотел…  
      Крепкие, пахнущие сном и чем-то приятно-сладким, словно свежая выпечка, объятия громадного парня не позволили Лэнсу закончить начатую фразу – более того, они совсем лишили его источника кислорода и возможности шевелиться.  
      – Лэнс… правда ведь?! Я в базе данных у Пиджа подсмотрел вчера… Жутко рад с тобой познакомиться, дружище! Меня зовут Ханк, я инженер в нашей команде – уверен, мы отлично сработаемся…  
      – Я сейчас задохнусь…  
      – Что?  
      – Я тоже рад, Ханк, только отпусти меня, господи боже мой…  
      Пока Лэнс с облегчением судорожно хватал ртом свежий воздух, не отдающий запахом чужой пижамы и смесью для шоколадных маффинов, любвеобильный здоровяк продолжал возбуждённо болтать о том, насколько он рад видеть нового коллегу в своей команде.   
      Этот вечер действительно не мог закончится ещё страннее – правда, немного шокированный и страшно измученный Лэнс даже и не заметил, как, слушая жизнерадостную тираду Ханка, начал сам глупо улыбаться во весь рот. От усталости слипались глаза, но новый боевой пилот почему-то чувствовал себя удовлетворённым – каким бы подозрительным и загадочным этот патрульный кампус не был, Лэнс уже медленно, но верно начинал ощущать себя частью чего-то большего.  
      Например, команды, которой у него никогда не было.


	3. III. Старший пилот Когане и прочие неприятности

 – Вольтрон… Вольтрон-Вольтрон, что же ты такое, в конце-то концов? – глядя на потолок сквозь растопыренные пальцы, полусонно пробормотал Лэнс.   
      Он мог бы, конечно, заглянуть в контракт, надёжно похороненный в сумке среди бесчисленных чистых футболок и сменных комплектов нижнего белья, заботливо упакованных перед отъездом его мамой, но… так и не заглянул.  
      Ему все ещё было сложно держать глаза открытыми дольше нескольких секунд, но стоило только сомкнуть веки, как тяжёлая сонливость куда-то пропадала, оставляя после себя вялость и жесточайшую бессонницу. Лэнс чувствовал себя не бодрее земной мухи по весне, в его голове же было ясно, как в солнечный день, и о том, чтобы погрузиться в спасительные объятия сна, можно было забыть. Очередное малоприятное последствие перегрузок.  
      Коротко вздохнув, Лэнс с огромным трудом заставил себя перевернуться на другой бок. Кровать в его комнате оказалась на удивление широкой, удобной и соблазнительно мягкой. Даже слишком мягкой для кровати боевого пилота на кампусе патрульного отделения. Да и сама комната скорее напоминала номер в бизнес-отеле, чем скудно, по-спартански обставленные общежития Гэррисона.  
      Что ни говори, а к его новому положению было несложно привыкнуть. Во Вселенной определённо существовали вещи и похуже, чем должность второго боевого пилота на службе у корпорации Альтея и Межгалактического Альянса.  
      Обняв руками подушку, Лэнс бездумно скользнул взглядом по своему новому пристанищу и наткнулся на фотографию своей семьи, которую он до этого достал из сумки и, бережно вставив в рамку, торжественно водрузил на письменный стол рядом с кроватью. И почему только ему казалось, что они смотрели на него с некоторым укором?  
      – Да ладно вам, – примиряюще выдохнул Лэнс, со стоном выпрямившись на кровати, – я загляну в контракт ещё раз… завтра, хорошо? И с Вольтроном разберусь… Ты ведь знаешь, ма, не было ещё во Вселенной космического корабля, с которым бы не справился МакКлэйн-младший.  
      Ответом на пристыженное заверение Лэнса была тишина. Его мать молчала и улыбалась – да и что она могла сказать? Все-таки теперь она была всего лишь цветным отпечатком на фотобумаге.   
      От совершенно внезапно нахлынувшей тоски у Лэнса неприятно кольнуло в боку. Год… Целый чёртов бесконечный год на Арусе. И пусть парни из Вольтрона казались вполне сносными (насчет Пиджа, правда, Лэнс был не особо уверен), пусть даже так, но сможет ли он протянуть здесь так долго совсем один?  
      Он должен был. Другого выбора у него не было – межгалактические грузовые перевозки теперь были прошлым, и ему следовало приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы это так и оставалось.  
      Покрутившись на кровати с боку на бок и пересчитав тени на потолке, Лэнс всё же заставил себя встать на ноги – заснуть он сейчас точно бы не смог и вместо того, чтобы валяться без дела, предпочёл провести небольшую разведку окрестностей.  
      С тех пор, как он распрощался со своим доброжелательным соседом-здоровяком, прошло не меньше двух часов, и тот наверняка уже давно был в постели, как и остальные на кампусе, кроме, пожалуй, дежурных. Тишина, стоявшая в коридоре, показалась Лэнсу плотной и всеобъемлющей. Его измученное тело требовало отдыха, в то время как ясная, как день, голова – прямо противоположного: новых лиц, событий и, может быть, парочку симпатичных девушек… Если таковые на кампусе вообще имелись.  
Напялив на ноги мягкие домашние тапочки, Лэнс выскользнул из комнаты и, осторожно затворив за собой дверь, направился влево по коридору – туда, где, по словам Ханка, стояло несколько автоматов с едой и прохладительными напитками, у которых можно было круглосуточно обзавестись чем-нибудь съестным. И, хотя особого голода Лэнса не испытывал, за то время, которое он провёл в своей комнате, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, в горле пересохло, и глоток чего-нибудь прохладного ему бы не помешал.  
      Ханк не соврал – уже через пару минут Лэнс понял, что коридор вновь расширяется и, завернув за поворот, обнаружил, к своему восторгу, небольшой холл с удобным диваном, инопланетным растением сомнительной раскраски в кадке и четырьмя автоматами, аккуратно расставленными у стен. Сенсорные панели трёх из них демонстрировали шоколадные батончики, чипсы и прочую нездоровую пищу, у четвертого же, заманчиво поблескивающего изображениями бутылок с прохладительными напитками, – кто-то стоял.  
      Ещё один новый коллега? Лэнс замер в нерешительности на входе в холл – стоящий у автомата был спортивно сложенным темноволосым парнем среднего роста и примерно одного с ним возраста, а может, и немного младше. Вроде бы землянин, по крайней мере, не слишком смахивал на арусианца, хотя и Лэнс ещё никогда не видел ни одного из них, чтобы судить об этом. Освещение в холле, как и в любом другом месте на кампусе, было слабым, да и парень у автомата стоял к нему спиной – всё, что мог видеть Лэнс, были широкие тренированные плечи и чёрные, коротко подстриженные сверху и довольно безвкусно отпущенные снизу волосы.   
      В позапрошлом веке такие причёски, кажется, называли маллетом. Лэнс едва удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть вслух – быть невежливым с новыми, малознакомыми коллегами в первый же день было глупо, к тому же он был не в логистическом центре, где скучающие в свободное время от заполнения грузовых квитанций и перепалок с начальством сотрудники высмеивали всё и вся. Там бы парень с подобной причёской долго не задержался – здесь же всё было по-другому. Вспомнить хотя бы Пиджа.   
      Парень со странной причёской все ещё застрял у автомата – он то ли никак не мог определиться, то ли клевал носом от усталости на ходу – и Лэнс уже подошёл к нему почти вплотную, когда тот, наконец сделав свой выбор, наклонился за выпавшим в прорезь напитком.   
      Выудив из автомата маленький квадратный пакетик сока, парень медленно, словно в прострации, вставил в него трубочку и засунул её в рот, так и не сдвигаясь со своего места.  
      Может, он был немного умственно отсталым? С другой стороны, что умственно отсталый мог делать на кампусе патрульного отделения? Получалась ерунда какая-то – Лэнс в некотором замешательстве прочистил горло и даже уже собирался обратиться с парню с соком, но тот сам неожиданно обернулся, и Лэнс ощутил, как подготовленная фраза застыла у него на языке.  
      – Хэй… хэй, я…  
      „Лэнс“, – хотелось продолжить новому боевому пилоту, но он не смог, растерянно уставившись в глубокие и завораживающе тёмные, почти обсидиановые глаза. Незнакомец выглядел до неприличного хорошо – нет, ошарашенно заключил про себе Лэнс, он был по-настоящему горячим. Из тех, кто в личном списке Лэнса мог бы без особых проблем занять место в самом топе – рядом его неразделённой школьной любовью и сексапильной моделью из откровенного журнальчика, уже несколько лет хранившегося под кроватью у него дома. Тёмные глаза парня казались меланхолично-отрешёнными, а обрамлённое растрёпанными прядями волос и выдававшее азиатские корни лицо – таким ошеломляюще красивым, что во рту пересохло ещё в несколько раз сильнее, а ладони стали тёплыми и липкими от пота, наверное, за одну долю секунды.  
      Кто он, чёрт подери, был такой?!  
      – Кх-м, – Лэнс направил все свои силы на то, чтобы жалко улыбнуться, и ещё на то, чтобы его голос звучал не так, как голос подростка, у которого ещё ни разу не было подружки, – хэй, я Лэнс… ты… хм-м… тоже работаешь тут?  
      Незнакомый коллега снова с выражением полного безразличия и отрешённости потянул из трубочки свой сок, так, будто бы стоящего перед ним человека не существовало. Он что, ослеп и оглох одновременно? Или всё-таки был умственно отсталым?  
      Первый невольный восторг, вызванный незаурядной внешностью таинственного парня, прошёл, и Лэнс раздражённо нахмурился.  
      – Эй, ты слушаешь?! Лэнс… моё имя, я новый боевой пилот в отряде Вольтрон…  
      Тёмные глаза парня все еще были устремлены в пустоту – размеренно потягивая свой сок, он сделал несколько шагов вперёд и, миновав изумлённого Лэнса, направился к выходу из холла.  
      – Ты… эй, не игнорируй меня! Ты…  
      Лэнс запнулся – он распинался впустую, парень уже давно покинул холл и вокруг снова не было не души.  
      И всё-таки с этим типчиком было что-то нечисто – Лэнс не мог объяснить никак иначе ненормальное поведение ошеломляюще красивого, но немного повёрнутого незнакомца и, раздосадовано помотав головой, развернулся обратно к автомату. Сенсорная панель всё ещё беспокойно поблёскивала в том месте, где в последний раз был сделан выбор.  
      – Клюквенный сок?..   
      Лэнс не знал, к кому именно обращался, да и ответа на свой вопрос, в общем-то, не ждал. Он рассеянно ткнул пальцем в панель автомата, и тот, слабо пискнув, выплюнул в прорезь пачку сока – точно такую же, какую до этого держал в руках загадочный парень.   
       _Как можно было только выбрать эту кислятину?_  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, будто бы очнувшись, и разозлённый, на этот раз на самого себя, снова уставился на автомат – корпорация Альтея уж точно могла предложить своим пилотам что-нибудь получше клюквенного сока, от которого у него самого неизменно начиналась изжога. Ну вот, „Спейси-манго-микс“ был совсем другим делом.   
      Беззаботно прислонившись спиной к стене и уже с наслаждением поглощая сладковатую и божественно холодную жидкость из пластиковой бутылки, Лэнс вдруг понял, что именно, помимо аутистического поведения, потревожило его в странном парне – он точно, почти со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, что уже видел не только это красивое лицо, но и идиотский маллет где-то, и причём не раз.   
      Вот только где – этого Лэнс уже не мог вспомнить, как ни старался.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Новоиспечённый боевой пилот мог поклясться, что он проспал не больше пяти минут – стоило ему наконец поймать подходящий момент и, сомкнув глаза, расслабленно откинуться на мягкую подушку, как его сон безжалостно прервали – негромким, но с назойливой постоянностью повторяющимся стуком в дверь.  
      Отвязаться от раздражающего звука было невозможно, даже забравшись целиком под одеяло и накрывшись сверху подушкой. Стук и не собирался становиться тише, будто бы стучали не за дверью, а прямо внутри его затуманенной и раскалывающейся от усталости голове.  
      И кого только могло принести так рано? Выругавшись про себя, Лэнс всё же заставил свое совершенно не желающее подчиняться тело сползти с кровати и, доплетясь до двери, приоткрыл её на немного, но как только его взгляд встретился с уже знакомыми ему обсидиановыми и меланхолично-прекрасными глазами нежданного гостя, остатки сна слетели с Лэнса буквально за несколько секунд.  
      – Опять… опять ты?! – обалдело выдавил из себя он, на что длинные ресницы стоящего перед дверью парня только вопросительно дрогнули. В его глазах всё еще была некоторая отрешённость, правда, слабо сравнимая со вчерашним трансом – на этот раз тёмные зрачки парня были устремлены прямо в лицо Лэнса и с долей скептицизма изучали его весьма потрёпанный и заспанный внешний вид, настолько внимательно, что тому даже стало стыдно.   
      Взъерошив волосы в попытке привести их в мало-мальский порядок и поправив нелепо сползшую с плеча пижаму, Лэнс сконфуженно выдохнул самое первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
      – Извиниться за вчерашнее, что ли, пришёл?  
      Ресницы раннего гостя снова едва заметно дрогнули, а уголок рта непонимающе и в то же время несколько презрительно искривился.  
      – Что, прости?  
      Голос парня был хрипловатым, но при этом будто бы ещё не совсем сформированным и далёким от голоса взрослого мужчины. Возможно, таинственный незнакомец был действительно моложе самого Лэнса – на несколько лет, как минимум, – и, быть может, даже немного волновался.  
      И кем он всё-таки был?  
      – Ну вчера мы с тобой уже встречались…  
      „Детка“, – так сильно захотелось добавить Лэнсу, что он, чтобы удержаться от этой глупости, мысленно зажал себе рот обоими ладонями. Пытаться заигрывать с незнакомым, пусть и выглядящим так, что у стоящего перед ним Лэнса предательски слабели колени, коллегой было самым идиотским, что он только мог сделать.   
      – Не знаю, о чём ты, – всё ещё несколько рассеянно, но уже с просыпающимся раздражением нахмурил свои тёмные, повторяющие цвет его волос брови парень. Они были полукруглыми и совершенно идеальными во всех смыслах. – Мы с тобой не встречались до этого. Моё имя – Кит Когане, я старший боевой пилот в отряде Вольтрон…  
      – Кит?! – это вырвалось у Лэнса автоматически и настолько внезапно, что стоящий на пороге парень даже немного отпрянул назад, изумлённо моргнув, – ну конечно, теперь все сходится…  
      Каким бы заспанным и уставшим не был Лэнс – у него в голове теперь всё действительно сходилось. Вчерашняя болтовня Пиджа была, конечно, по большей мере скорей бесполезной, но одно Лэнс запомнил хорошо – предстоящую встречу с его старшим пилотом. Тот представлялся ему, в общем-то, совсем иным: всё больше суровым и умудрённым прожитыми годами мужчиной, работая с которым, можно было постепенно набираться бесценного опыта… Сейчас же перед ним стоял молодой, младше его самого, парень, да ещё и такой отчаянно привлекательный, но всё равно это был он, его первый пилот, к тому же Лэнсу вполне хватило вчерашнего вечера, чтобы понять, что многое – даже очень многое – на Арусе не соответствует его ожиданиям. Впрочем, не то, чтобы это было чем-то плохим.  
      Лэнс решил пустить в дело свое обаяние. Широко ухмыльнувшись, он дружелюбно протянул Киту руку:  
      – Лэнс МакКлэйн… для тебя, конечно, просто Лэнс. Рад познакомиться, приятель.  
      – Я бы предпочёл „старший пилот Когане“.  
      Голос Кита больше не звучал растерянно, скорее сухо, и Лэнс понял, что его протянутая из исключительно лучших побуждений рука сиротливо повисла в воздухе. Вздохнув, он продолжал, не заметив слабой искры враждебности, зародившейся в тёмных глазах собеседника:  
      – В каком смысле предпочёл? Ты ведь младше меня, да?  
      – Мне девятнадцать. Какое это отношение вообще имеет к…  
      – Как какое? – Лэнс удивленно изогнул бровь, – мой старший пилот младше меня на три года. Разве не забавно?  
      Под холодным взглядом коллеги Лэнс замолчал, смущённо сглотнув – похоже, забавным это казалось исключительно ему. Тёмные глаза Кита сузились, словно его азиатского происхождения и без того было мало, а губы сжались в совсем тоненькую полоску.  
      – У тебя десять минут на сборы, МакКлэйн. Жду тебя за дверью.  
  
  
  
  
      „Мой старший пилот младше меня на три года. Разве не забавно?“   
      Лэнс никак не мог отвязаться от мыслей о своём неудачном замечании и при одном только воспоминании об этом в очередной раз пристыженно втянул голову в плечи – и как он мог сморозить подобную чушь? Прямо талант какой-то.  
      В то же время, почему этот офигенно симпатичный парень, занимающий явно не последнюю должность на кампусе, был таким зажатым? Любой другой бы на его месте просто отшутился и забыл о неловкости уже через несколько секунд.  
      Что с ним только было не так?  
      Лэнс украдкой бросил взгляд на идущего рядом с ним человека и тут же отвёл глаза в сторону – форма боевого пилота, болтавшаяся на нем самом, как на вешалке, удачно облегала широкие плечи и тренированную грудь Кита, а вышитый золотыми нитями на белой ткани герб Межгалактического Альянса придавал всему ещё большей внушительности.   
      Вот только губы старшего боевого были плотно сжаты, а его взгляд устремлён исключительно вперёд – так, будто бы его новый коллега был для него не значительней пустого места. С того момента, как они покинули комнату Лэнса, направившись влево по коридору, Кит ни сказал ни единого слова.  
      Куда они вообще шли? На обязательный инструктаж, проводимый сверху, на официальную встречу с другими членами команды или, быть может, в ангар, где Лэнс мог наконец увидеть свой первый боевой корабль? Кит, в отличии от Пиджа, не пользовался навигацией, да и рта без надобности, похоже, не открывал, поэтому оставалось только гадать.  
      Днём патрульный кампус показался заспанному и несколько сбитому с толку Лэнсу совершенно другим местом – неизмеримо огромным и оживленным. Незнакомые люди, ведомые разноцветными линиями навигации, деловито сновали мимо них по коридорам – большинство из них, одетое в серую неброскую форму, принадлежало, по всей видимости, к техническому персоналу. Гораздо реже попадались те, на ком, как и на самом Лэнсе, красовалась светлая униформа воздушных сил – некоторые из них даже здоровались с Китом, на что тот только безразлично кивал, не издавая не звука. Всё-таки социальное поведение и этот парень были двумя взаимоисключающими понятиями.   
      В который раз скосив глаза в сторону Кита, Лэнс решил, что увидел вдруг что-то небольшое и юркое – оно проскользнуло мимо них, завернув в одно из разветвлений коридора.   
      Ему что, показалось? Лэнс растерянно протер глаза, но осмыслить увиденное не удалось – идущий рядом Кит наконец остановился, разумеется, безо всякого предупреждения, и даже соизволил повернуться к нему. Тёмные глаза уставились ему прямо в лицо, и их взгляд был, надо признаться, не из самых дружелюбных.  
      – Что? – кое-как собравшись с мыслями, буркнул Лэнс, – мы… э-э… пришли?  
      Коридор вокруг них оставался таким же безличным, как и всю дорогу до этого, и в целом не был похож на место, к которому нужно было нестись, как ужаленному, с самого раннего утра, но другого вопроса Лэнсу в голову не приходило.  
      – Ты учился в Гэррисоне? – в ответ топорно и абсолютно невпопад спросил Кит. Казалось, парень не умел вести более-менее адекватный разговор, скорее просто говорил то, что считал нужным, не слишком волнуясь об ответах на вопросы своего собеседника.  
      – Если даже так, что теперь? – воинственно парировал Лэнс, уже приготовившись к защите от неприятных расспросов, которыми его забрасывали обычно при первом знакомстве коллеги из логистического центра. Этим парням всегда было просто невтерпёж узнать, как ему только удалось попасть в такую элитную академию воздушных сил, как Гэррисон, и каким нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы вылететь из нее после второго курса.  
      Лэнс невольно съёжился, уже предвкушая одну из самых „любимых“ процедур в своей жизни, но Киту удалось удивить его – вместо надоедливых вопросов он только сдержанно кивнул:  
      – Ничего. Принцесса Аллура упоминала об этом.  
      – Принцесса?! – Лэнс изумленно округлил глаза. Лицо старшего пилота при упоминании их подозрительной начальницы стало таким непрошибаемо серьёзным, что удержаться от сарказма было невозможно, – принцесса чего? Сомнительных баров и дешёвого пойла?  
      – А-а, понимаю, – и без того не слишком тёплый голос Кита стал практически ледяным – Лэнс даже почти почувствовал, как на него повеяло холодом Антарктики, – у тебя полностью отсутствует уважение к другим людям.  
      – Я этого не говорил…  
      Было поздно. Спасти ситуацию могло разве что чувство юмора, но оно у старшего пилота, как оказалось, принадлежало к разряду полностью атрофированных остатков никому не нужной социальности – его чёртовы меланхоличные глаза снова сузились, и он резким жестом указал куда-то в сторону, на небольшую, практически незаметную дверь в стене коридора.  
      – Если ты учился в Гэррисоне, так даже лучше. Значит симулятор полного погружения для тебя не будет ничем новым.   
      Лэнс хотел было возразить, что симулятор полного погружения используют в учебных целях на последних курсах, а он добрался только до второго, но осёкся – чувство дежавю неожиданно охватило его ещё в несколько раз сильнее, чем прошлой ночью около автомата с прохладительными напитками.  
      Он вспомнил – и с этим всё окончательно встало на свои места. Лэнс знал, кто стоял перед ним.  
  
  
  
  
      Поначалу Лэнсу почудилось, что перед ним разверзлись скалы Большого Каньона. Он много слышал о симуляторе полного погружения от кадетов со старших курсов, но даже и подозревать не мог, что это могло быть именно так.  
      Солнце показалось палящим, почти обжигающим, а в воздухе гадко пахло гарью. Беспомощно закашлявшись, Лэнс попытался пошевелиться – он лежал лицом вниз, распластавшись на пыльной твердой земле, и крохотные камешки весьма болезненно впивались в его левую щеку.  
      Все было по-настоящему. Он не был в тесной, плохо проветриваемой и всегда пахнущей чужим потом кабинке симулятора, где проходили практические уроки пилотирования на первом курсе. Он, конечно, ненавидел эту кабинку всем сердцем, но она, по крайней мере, давала чувство защищённости. Здесь же – не было даже этого. Он находился посреди дикой, безлюдной пустыни и отчетливо ощущал каждый проклятый камешек, впивавшийся в кожу его щеки.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох и опёршись на ладони, Лэнс заставил себя сесть на земле, и стоило ему оглядеться, как он тут же наткнулся на Кита – тот стоял немного поодаль, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись спиной о какую-то диковинную штуковину, напоминавшую аэроскутер.  
      Этот отстранённый и кажущийся высокомерным взгляд тёмных глубоких глаз мгновенно оживил затуманенную резкой сменой обстановки память Лэнса и заставил его снова думать о том, о чём он думал все последние несколько минут, когда неприметная дверь в стене коридора отворилась, будто приглашая их в крохотную и тускло освещённую комнатушку. Он думал об этом и тогда, когда, уже устроившись в кресле, терпеливо ждал, пока Кит зафиксирует тонкие силиконовые и страшно холодные на ощупь проводки на его шее, лбу и висках. И даже тогда, когда его передёрнуло от боли и он ощутил, как что-то похожее на сотню невидимых нано-сверл впилось в его мозг, а в глазах потемнело.  
      …Вряд ли на втором курсе Гэррисона был кто-то, кто не слышал о Ките, Лэнс же впервые узнал о его существовании на третий день учёбы, от скуки просматривая таблицу данных первокурсников, вывешенную во входном холле первого этажа.  
      – Эй, ты видел? – Лэнс потянул за плечо одного из своих однокурсников, имя которого он никак не мог запомнить, несмотря на то, что они проучились вместе уже один год, – они ошиблись? Ну или у нас на первом курсе есть парень, которому шестнадцать…  
      – А, этот… – однокурсник наморщил лоб, – Кигане? Или как его там…  
      – Когане, – задумчиво поправил однокурсника Лэнс, на что тот только небрежно отмахнулся:  
      – Да без разницы. В любом случае, не ошибка это… парню реально шестнадцать.  
      – Но разве…  
      – Вот я тоже так думал. Но этот парень что-то вроде вундеркинда, прикинь? Закончил школу экстерном, да ещё и обскакал всех на вступительном экзамене. Сто баллов по всем дисциплинам… Мистер Вэллерс говорил о нём вчера, кажется. Мол, у него прирождённый талант и нам всем на него равняться нужно. Ох, терпеть не могу, когда этот тип начинает читать нам морали…  
      Однокурсник продолжал высказывать своё мнение по поводу преподавателя по теории пилотирования, которого никто на их курсе особо не жаловал, рассеянно кивающий ему Лэнс же уже давно не слушал, унесённый мыслями совсем в другое место. Он думал о Ките и его „прирождённом таланте“, и какое-то необъяснимое тёмное чувство постепенно накрывало его с головой.  
      Он не завидовал. Нет, правда, было глупо завидовать этому сопляку, у которого, наверное, не было даже и намёка на социальную жизнь. Иначе как он ещё закончил школу экстерном? А полные баллы на вступительном экзамене… У Лэнса начинала раскалываться голова, стоило ему только подумать о этом.  
      Первые недели второго курса Лэнс видел вундеркинда-первокурсника только мельком в коридорах академии – толком разглядеть его в первый раз удалось в один из поздних вечеров, уже в общежитиях Гэррисона.  
      Кит смотрел на звезды. Уложив локти на подоконник и прильнув кончиком носа к запотевшему стеклу, он, словно в трансе, пялился в ясное зимнее небо, усыпанное уютно мерцающими огоньками. Тогда его нелепый маллет был еще более заросшим и неаккуратным, плечи нетренированными и такими худощавыми, что черная застиранная толстовка висела на них бесформенным кульком.   
      „Интересно, кем этот парень себя вообще возомнил? Дэвид Боуи в молодости, что ли?“ – с ухмылкой подумал Лэнс, перегнувшись через перила лестничной клетки, чтобы получше рассмотреть одинокую фигурку, пристроившуюся у окна на первом этаже. От Кита прямо-таки несло заброшенностью и какой-то неземной отрешённостью, словно ещё пару минут, и его должны были подобрать космические пауки с Марса, унося с собой в другую галактику*.   
      На какое-то мгновение Лэнс ощутил странный, не совсем понятный ему самому порыв спуститься вниз, преодолев пару лестничных площадок, разделяющих их, и, устроившись на подоконнике рядом с этим чудаком, попытаться заговорить с ним. Поболтать с ним по-дружески о том о сём – о беспардонности мистера Вэллерса, симпатичных девчонках со старших курсов или о чёртовом симуляторе, который, похоже, взъелся на Лэнса и каждый раз вышвыривал его из тренировочного модуля уже через первые десять минут.  
      Разве этому парню самому не хотелось с кем-нибудь пообщаться? С такой-то разницей в возрасте и полными вступительными баллами на экзамене наверняка было не очень-то просто найти друзей.   
      Оторвавшись от перил, Лэнс уже был готов сделать первый шаг навстречу необычному первокурснику, как на его плечо легла чья-то тёплая ладошка, а приятно пахнущие кудри дразняще защекотали шею.  
      – Чем это ты тут занимаешься, мой дорогой? – пропел ему на ухо высокий голос Джоди, одной из самых популярных и красивых девушек-инженеров со старшего курса, – мы тебя везде ищем между прочим… Ах, да это же легенда первого курса собственной персоной!  
      Лэнс недовольно скосил глаза на Джоди – та, пружинисто прижавшись свой полной грудью к перилам, зачарованно уставилась на прилипшего к стеклу Кита:  
      – Ты слышал, что он набрал сто баллов по всем предметам на вступительном?  
      – Я в курсе.  
      – И он симпатичный… – Джоди мечтательно накрутила одну из своих кудряшек на указательный палец, а Лэнс состроил раздражённую гримасу:  
      – Симпатичней даже меня?  
      Джоди хихикнула и больно ткнула раздосадованного Лэнса ногтем в щеку:  
      – Дурашка.  
      – Мое предложение о свидании в воскресенье ещё в силе.  
      – А-а-ах, Лэнс!  
      Мягкая грудь Джоди уткнулась в бок Лэнса, погружая его в состояние неописуемого блаженства и пресекая на корню любые попытки сопротивления. Он даже и не успел подумать о том, что вообще-то ещё несколько минут назад собирался попытаться завести разговор с первокурсником-вундеркиндом, как девушка уже властно увлекала его наверх – туда, где скорей всего их обоих ждали общие знакомые с курса Лэнса, замышлявшие, как и всегда на выходных, очередную вечеринку. Эти парни просто не могли угомониться…  
      Мрачно мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать неуместные воспоминания, Лэнс с усилием поднялся на ноги и уставился в ответ на Кита, прислонившегося к громоздкому аэроскутеру и со свойственной ему меланхолией щурившемуся на слепящее глаза солнце.  
      – Ты… ты ведь сам учился в Гэррисоне?!  
      Старший боевой пилот флегматично пожал плечами, что только ещё больше взбесило Лэнса – сделав несколько шагов на деревянных, почему-то только с большим трудом подчиняющихся ему ногах, он выдохнул Киту в лицо:  
      – Может, ответишь на поставленный вопрос, маллет?  
      – Что ты сказал только что?  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, осознав что то, что сорвалось с его языка, было вовсе не тем, что он хотел сказать. Да и что он, собственно, вообще собирался сказать? В голове было мутно, от жары хотелось пить, а пот уже начал скапливаться на висках противными крупными каплями.  
      Наверное, Кит был немного разозлен – в любом случае, его лицо потеряло своё медитирующее безразличное выражение. И без того приподнятые уголки его азиатских глаз ещё больше поползли вверх, а левая сторона лица дёрнулась, будто при нервном тике, заставив Лэнса испуганно выдохнуть:  
      – Эй, я пошутил… Просто шутка, ладно? В смысле я ничего не имею против твой причёски, она… хм-м… необычная. Придаёт тебе индивидуальности, так что расслабься, приятель…  
      – Старший пилот Когане.  
      – Старший… Чего? Господи, как это всё нелепо!  
      – Единственный, кто ведет себя здесь нелепо, это ты, МакКлэйн.  
      Лэнс разозлённо закусил нижнюю губу. Этому сопляку явно нравилось строить из себя начальника. Из закомплексованного аутсайдера в старшие пилоты – прямо-таки настоящий подъём по карьерной лестнице.  
      После того вечера в общежитии Лэнс больше не пытался подойти к Киту. Выбросил из головы желание заговорить с ним или даже подружиться – что у него, без этого парня своих забот не хватало? Лэнс старался не думать о нём, но его подсознание да и въедливые вездесущие однокурсники то и дело подкидывали ему поводы снова вспомнить о странном пареньке-вундеркинде.  
      Лэнс не завидовал ему – вот только существование Кита, точнее сам факт его существования, страшно злил его. При всей своей нелюдимости этот первокурсник умудрился в считанные дни стать звездой академии, симпатичные девушки со старших курсов втайне мечтали о нем, а парни при упоминании о нем будто бы скисали: „А, Кит, ну да, этот тип… Нам до него далеко“. Почему этому сопляку не нужно было прикладывать абсолютно никаких усилий, чтобы добиться того, к чему всегда стремился Лэнс? А ведь он не делал ничего особенного. Просто был странным, ни с кем не разговаривал и набрал на вступительном экзамене сто баллов по всем дисциплинам.  
      Только и всего.  
      Как и тогда, в Гэррисоне, Кит продолжал оставаться оторванным от реальности выскочкой, но теперь Лэнс не мог больше заставить себя игнорировать его существование – они были одной командой, хотя от одной только мысли об этом ему хотелось запрыгнуть в свой боевой корабль и разнести его о ближайший астероид.   
      Это было даже хуже Гэррисона, это был конец.  
      Правда, стиснув зубы, понял Лэнс, было еще кое-что. Кое-что, что не сходилось, как не прикидывай. Обучение в Гэррисоне длилось, как минимум, четыре года, а Кит поступил на первый курс всего лишь три года назад, что могло означать только одно.  
      Лэнс триумфально ухмыльнулся. В конце концов, даже Кит не был сверхчеловеком. У каждого были свои слабые места. Может, этот неразговорчивый парень с идиотской причёской в какой-то момент просто не выдержал общественного давления?   
      – Вылетел… дай-ка подсчитаю, с третьего… или со второго курса?  
      Лицо Кита перекосилось, заставив все внутри у Лэнса перевернуться от тёмной радости. Он был прав!  
      – Что?  
      – Гэррисон… ты ведь тоже его не закончил, да? Отчислили или сам бросил?  
      Кит странно фыркнул. Он больше не казался непонимающим или разозлённым, что насторожило Лэнса и уже даже заставило пожалеть о заданном вопросе. Неужели он…  
      – Я закончил экстерном.  
      В первый раз за всё время на лице Кита появилось что-то вроде улыбки. Даже не улыбки, подумал про себя совсем скисший Лэнс, эта невнятная судорога лицевых мышц больше напоминала усмешку. Кит насмехался.  
      Он насмехался над ним.  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
* Отсылка к названию альбома Дэвида Боуи „The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars“.


	4. IV. Кто сказал, что будет легко?

      Кто сказал, что будет легко?  
      Презрительная фраза, брошенная Китом, показалась Лэнсу смертельно метким ударом под дых – на несколько секунд он вообще забыл, как дышать, и только изумлённо таращился на старшего пилота, хватая ртом воздух. Закончить экстерном Гэррисон?! Всё-таки он был сверхчеловеком.  
      А потом Лэнс вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и немного успокоился. Быть может, Кит не знал о его позорном вылете из академии (да и откуда вообще?) или же – и это было скорей всего единственным правильным вариантом – ему было всё равно. Он бы не стал издеваться, это было не в его стиле. Еще тогда, в Гэррисоне, ночное небо и боевые корабли интересовали его куда больше окружающих людей.  
      Лэнс снова мотнул головой. Скалы дрянной виртуальной подделки Большого Каньона, окружившие их плотным кольцом, давили на виски. В чём, собственно, был смысл их нахождения в этой симуляции?  
      Когда Лэнс произнёс это вслух, Кит кивнул, будто бы только этого и ждал, и отодвинулся в сторону, открывая новому коллеге обзор на громоздкую штуковину за своей спиной.  
      Это действительно был аэроскутер. Но не из тех юрких, лёгких на подъеме и совершенно безопасных машин, на которых гоняли богатые подростки в мегаполисах – аэроскутер за спиной Кита выглядел профессионально и использовался, насколько было известно Лэнсу, исключительно в военных целях. Подобные модели он видел только раз – в одном из учебных каталогов Гэррисона. Скорость, развиваемая такой махиной, превышала все мыслимые и немыслимые масштабы, а ее панель управления могла переплюнуть панель управления примитивного космического корабля и была для любого не прошедшего предварительный курс вождения той ещё головоломкой.  
      Ну, может быть, и не для любого, но для Лэнса точно.  
      Он ощутил, как его колени ослабли – вот только в этот раз причиной этому были вовсе не меланхоличные глаза старшего боевого пилота, а закравшееся в голову и царапнувшее где-то в груди нехорошее предчувствие.  
      Ладонь Кита мягко легла на гладкую поверхность скутера и плавно провела по ней, огладив её с каким-то извращённым подобием любви:  
      – Принцесса Аллура сказала мне, что ты хороший пилот. Но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне хочется увидеть это собственными глазами?   
      – Я… – Лэнс запнулся – его щёки горели, и он сам не понимал почему. Точнее понимал, но не очень-то хотел признаваться себе в этом. Просто… просто ещё никто и никогда в жизни не называл его „хорошим пилотом“ – по крайней мере, Лэнс не мог вспомнить, когда такое случалось.  
      – Это… хм-м, – младший боевой пилот заставил себя выпрямить спину, а свой голос звучать как можно уверенней, – аэроскутер класса А?  
      План попытаться убедить Кита в уверенности в собственных силах провалился, причём с треском – он тут же напрягся, окинув Лэнса внимательным взглядом.  
      – Это проблема?  
      – Нет, конечно! То есть…   
      Конечно, это было чёртовой проблемой. И если уточнять – проблемой огромного, даже вселенского масштаба, вот только Киту, разумеется, не следовало знать об этом.   
      – Это не проблема.  
      – Вот и прекрасно.  
      Удовлетворённо кивнув, Кит развернулся к аэроскутеру, скользнул в его седло и молниеносно провел пальцами по панели управления, стиснув ручки газа, заставив махину угрожающе вздрогнуть:  
      – Жду тебя в воздухе, МакКлэйн. Поторо…  
      Остальная часть слов Кита, как и он сам, растворились где-то в вышине – задрав голову вверх, Лэнс обалдело уставился ему вслед. Он даже и моргнуть не успел, как старший боевой пилот превратился в крошечную точку на горизонте, а через пару секунд и вовсе исчез, оставив Лэнса один на один с выглядящими не слишком дружелюбно голыми скалами.  
      – Ну и отлично, блин. Теперь-то что?  
      Лэнсу не удалось даже растеряться – он вообще ещё не совсем осознал, что произошло, как рядом, на расстоянии буквально пяти сантиметров от него, материализовался второй гигантский аэроскутер, заставив его подскочить на месте от испуга.  
      – Что за чёрт? Ки-и-ит?!  
      Вряд ли старший боевой пилот мог услышать его, ведь с развитой им скоростью за это время при желании можно было оказаться на другом конце Вселенной.  
      – Ну ладно, мистер Спиди-гонщик, поиграем в догонялки, если ты так хочешь.  
      Процедив это сквозь зубы, Лэнс с недоверием окинул возникший из ниоткуда аэроскутер оценивающим взглядом. Огромный… И в то же время наверняка чертовски быстрый. И неустойчивый – катастрофа для вестибулярного аппарата. Впрочем, наплевать.  
      Это всего лишь симуляция.  
      Страх, похожий на порцию холодного желе, прокатился по позвоночнику и заложил уши. В ответ на прикосновение потных пальцев панель управления подозрительно мигнула и расцвела неожиданно палитрой всевозможных цветов. Это всего лишь симуляция, почти беззвучно повторил про себя полуживой от волнения Лэнс, всего лишь…  
      Скалы оказались гораздо ближе, чем он мог подумать, и продолжали приближаться с катастрофической скоростью. Он был уже в воздухе, но как? Что он только делал, и где на этой жуткой штуковине был тормоз?!  
      Факультативные курсы управления аэроскутером класса А предлагались уже на втором году обучения, вот только Лэнс не успел добраться до них, вылетев из академии уже после экзаменов в третьем семестре. Правда, одно он знал точно – управление подобной моделью без специальных прав было запрещено, и сейчас, к своему ужасу, он понимал, что этот запрет был вполне обоснованным.  
      Проклятый Кит. Чёртов выскочка с претензиями на гениальность, чёртов… Аэроскутер вильнул, в последний момент избежав столкновения со стеной природной арки, образованной двумя скалами, но Лэнс не смог даже выдохнуть от облегчения, как его занесло влево, и плечо окатило волной боли.  
      Он не мог припомнить, что когда-либо испытывал подобное – первая вспышка боли в плече заставила его закричать, а тело почти одеревенеть от прокатившейся по нему судороге. Несмотря на то, что боль заполнила всё его сознание, он всё же умудрился краем уха воспринять зловещий скрежет – аэроскутер упорно продолжал движение, безжалостно обдирая одно из своих широких крыльев о скалы.  
      Вцепившись в рукоятки газа и навалившись грудью на панель управления, Лэнс всё ещё искал возможность затормозить, но от боли перед глазами мельтешили мерзкие звёздочки, а левая рука вела себя более чем странно, особенно в районе предплечья.   
      Не думать об этом.  
      Скутер в очередной раз опасно вильнул, и в тот момент, когда Лэнс сжался всем телом, приготовившись к следующей порции боли, остановился и завис в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от каменистого и острого, как бритвенное лезвие, уступа. Он был спасён?  
      – Ты в порядке?  
      Лэнс инстинктивно скосил глаза в сторону звука – аэроскутер Кита повис слева от его собственного, а тёмные глаза его пилота немного обеспокоенно скользнули по лицу коллеги.  
      – В порядке ли я?! Ты рехнулся?  
      Попытка повернуться к Киту всем телом не привела ни к чему хорошему – плечо внезапно запульсировало, словно жило своей собственной, отдельной от его владельца жизнью, и Лэнс, глухо застонав, уткнулся лицом в панель управления. Он зажмурился и стиснул зубы, но боль и не собиралась уходить, и он понял, что не может вынести этого больше ни минуты. Симулятор полного погружения был не просто надоедливым практическим упражнением, как описывали его кадеты со старших курсов, это было настоящим адом.  
      – У тебя перелом предплечья, кажется, – голос Кита был настолько равнодушным, что его можно было с таким же успехом использовать для передачи новостей по межпланетному радио.  
      – Кажется? Тебе кажется?!  
      – Остынь. Это всего лишь симуляция. Сейчас станет лучше.  
      Лэнс приоткрыл один глаз – ловко свесившись со своего аэроскутера, словно спортсмен-экстремал, Кит потянулся к его предплечью и вогнал в него что-то, похожее на миниатюрный шприц для инъекций. Что этот парень снова задумал? От его затей Лэнса потихоньку начинало тошнить, хотя он и не был уверен, был ли причиной этому Кит или его собственный расшатанный вестибулярный аппарат. Наверное, всё-таки Кит.  
      Боль отступила настолько внезапно, что Лэнсу даже не удалось по-настоящему разозлиться – выпрямившись в седле, он принялся с изумлением ощупывать левую руку. Она всё ещё вела себя немного неестественно, но хотя бы не посылала волны агонии по всему телу при каждом движении.  
      – Я же сказал, станет лучше.  
       _Он же сказал, станет лучше._  Лэнс невольно поморщился.  
      – Послушай, Кит, что с тобой не так?  
      – Что с тобой не так, МакКлэйн? Что это было только что? Неудачный старт?  
      Кит казался серьёзным. И недоумевал – он что, всё ещё всерьёз думал, что Лэнс умел водить эту штуку? После того, как его эффектно размазало о скалы так, что любой каскадёр позавидовал бы. Лэнс больше не знал, что ещё мог сказать, поэтому только тихо возразил:  
      – Я… грузовой пилот.  
      Он и сам не верил, что сказал это вслух. Но сломанное предплечье, испытанная боль и неуправляемое адское создание под ним делали чувство собственного ничтожества особенно ощутимым. Еще пару минут, и он был готов признать что угодно.  
      Не было похоже, что его пристыженное признание произвело на старшего боевого пилота хоть какое-то впечатление. Неодобрительно качнув головой, он только сжал рукоятки газа:  
      – То есть ты так и собираешься им остаться?  
      Словно очнувшись, Лэнс поднял голову и хотел возразить, но зависший рядом с ним аэроскутер снова взмыл вверх безо всякого предупреждения. Кит набирал скорость – проскользнув боком сквозь невероятно узкую арку, он описал в воздухе умопомрачительную петлю, от одного только вида которой внутренности Лэнса сжались в тугой клубок.  
      Теперь он не мог оставить это просто так. Только не с этим парнем, считавшим, что на нем и на его технике пилотирования свет клином сошёлся.  
      Уже гораздо уверенней Лэнс стиснул рукоятки газа, и аэроскутер на удивление покорно устремился вперёд, словно до этого не вел себя, как взбесившееся животное. Чувство успеха опьяняло – Лэнс даже решился на несколько скачков из стороны в сторону, и это прошло подозрительно гладко.  
      В груди распирало от непроизвольной гордости. Левая рука снова отзывалась тупой, но вполне терпимой болью, забытой уже через несколько секунд. Проскользнув сквозь арку, ту самую, которую пару минут назад миновал Кит, Лэнс не удержался и восторженно выдохнул:  
      – Ну что, старший пилот Когане, как тебе это, а? Это тебе не Гэррисон, детка! Это не Гэррисон…  
      Кита не было поблизости, но Лэнс всем телом ощущал, что тот наблюдает за ним. И пусть – воздух обжигал лицо, а от предвкушения реакции Кита на его успех желудок приятно сжимался. Ещё немного и…  
      Зашедший на подъем аэроскутер неожиданно потерял равновесие, нелепо замер в воздухе и накренился в сторону, грозясь совершить поворот вокруг своей оси. Лэнс панически ткнул ладонью в панель управления, но та только отозвалась бодрым перемигиванием пёстрых лампочек и погасла, не оставив пилоту ни малейшей надежды на спасение. Он стремительно терял высоту.  
      Лэнс переживал подобное, наверное, тысячу раз в симуляторе на уроках в Гэррисоне, но сейчас все было по-другому – хотя бы потому, что встретиться с каменистой неприветливой землей должно было его собственное тело, а не передняя часть кабинки, которую он удачно разносил практически на каждой симуляции. Пальцы дрожали, а желудок превратился в узел, но Лэнс все еще пытался остановиться. Превратить падение в контролируемое приземление.  
      Аэроскутер врезался носом в землю, и Лэнса швырнуло в сторону, ударив об одну из каменных стен. В глазах потемнело, но сознание упрямо не хотело покидать его тело, несмотря на то, что голова взорвалась оглушительной болью, словно в его черепе кто-то затеял фейерверк по случаю столетия Межгалактического Альянса.  
      Он всё ещё был жив. Этот факт сам по себе был удивительным, хотя Лэнс, будь на то его воля, предпочел бы, чтобы его мучениям пришел конец. Отплевываясь от смеси песка и крохотных камушек, забившихся в рот, он, превозмогая боль, попытался перевернуться на спину, и с третьего раза это даже удалось. Лэнс несколько раз моргнул, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд – перед глазами всё расплывалось, а что-то тёплое и липкое заливало его лицо.  
      Но даже это не было самым страшным. Намного, в тысячу раз хуже, было лицо его старшего пилота, зависшего в воздухе прямо над ним. Оно отражало такое глубокое презрение, что Лэнс не выдержал и снова обессиленно закрыл глаза. Лучше уж не видеть вообще ничего.  
      – Ты точно пилот? – язвительно поинтересовался Кит с высоты своего скутера. Его голос, точнее каждый отголосок его голоса, отзывался внутри головы Лэнса самыми разнообразными оттенками боли. Голова гудела так, что говорить было почти в ущерб самому себе, но Лэнс всё же выдавил, изо всех сил напрягая не желающие поддаваться голосовые связки:  
      – Я не умею водить эту штуку, ясно? Разве для неё не нужны специальные права? И какое это вообще отношение имеет к пилотированию кораблей?!  
      – Хороший пилот может пилотировать всё, что угодно, – проклятая мина старшего боевого пилота была такой невозмутимой, что если бы Лэнс не чувствовал себя так, будто по нему проехался производственный пресс весом в несколько тысяч тонн, он бы точно врезал ему, – если бы это был не симулятор, ты бы уже был мёртв.  
      – В реальности я управляюсь со всем лучше, чем в симуляторе, – это уже вырвалось само по себе – просто Лэнс был на последней стадии отчаяния. Металлический привкус крови во рту уж точно не прибавлял уверенности в себе. Кит презрительно скривился:  
      – Глупые отговорки.  
      – Это не отговорки!  
      – Отговорки. И, кстати, у тебя пол-лица в крови.  
      Вздрогнув, Лэнс попытался коснуться своего лица, но мышцы вдруг отказали и рука беспомощно замерла в воздухе, а перед глазами стало совсем темно. По барабанным перепонкам ударил резкий звук, и надвигающуюся темноту прорезала огромная надпись – её младший боевой пилот мог узнать, где угодно.  
      Симуляция была провалена.  
  
  
  
  
      „Виртуальное похмелье“ было далеко не таким забавным, как это звучало. Лэнс, хихикавший каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь со старшего курса упоминал это слово, уже целый час лежал в кровати, со стонами прижимая кулек с охлаждающим гелем к гудящей голове.  
      Лучше не становилось. Один из хороших знакомых со старших курсов однажды объяснил ему причину этого чудовищного феномена – мозг запоминал все повреждения, нанесённые телу в симуляции, и некоторое время после окончания упражнения щедро рассылал ложные сигналы боли во все раненные участки.   
      И почему только Кит, уж наверняка осведомленный о всех побочных явлениях, всё равно заставил его пройти через это?   
      Адекватный ответ на этот вопрос не находился, хотя Лэнс уже понемногу начинал подозревать, что его старший пилот был обыкновенным садистом. Проклятым, обозлённым на весь мир и абсолютно социально неприспособленным садистом.  
      – Глупые отговорки, – вяло передразнил Лэнс вслух Кита, стараясь как можно точнее имитировать его дурацкий хрипловатый голос, – и, кстати, у тебя пол-лица в крови… выглядит не очень, но мне нравится. Я ловлю кайф от того, как люди разносят себе полбашки о скалы. Особенно мои новые коллеги. Что-что? Работа в команде? Не слышал о такой…  
      Кулёк с охлаждающим гелем с противным чавкающим звуком врезался в противоположную стену. Лэнс глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя сесть на кровати – он мог злиться сколько угодно, но передышка, которую дал ему Кит, была коротким удовольствием, и меньше, чем через пару часов, нужно было снова быть в полной боевой готовности.  
      Всего-то пару часов. В желудке вдруг глухо заурчало – и Лэнс понял, что он, оказывается, совсем забыл о завтраке. И был на пути к тому, чтобы забыть об обеде.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Столовка и вправду оказалась не самым плохим местом на кампусе, по крайней мере, изрядно покалеченный и с трудом передвигающийся боевой пилот совершенно не пожалел о том, что всё же заставил себя доплестись до неё. Пахло там просто божественно.  
      А ещё, понял застывший на входе и изумлённо озирающийся по сторонам Лэнс, здесь царила хорошо знакомая ему оживленная атмосфера кафетерия Гэррисона – незнакомые пилоты, инженеры и остальной технический персонал со смехом переговаривались друг с другом за столами, образуя уютные небольшие группки, которые прямо-таки источали дух сплочённости и работы в команде.   
      Не его случай. Впрочем, Лэнс был больше рад, чем расстроен отсутствием возможности по-дружески болтать за столом с Китом – его обществу он бы предпочёл что угодно, даже одинокий обед где-нибудь в уголке за одним из пустых столов. Хотя… кто мешал ему познакомиться с кем-нибудь из другого отряда?  
      Проходящая мимо стройная кареглазая девушка в шикарно сидящей на ней форме воздушных сил одарила Лэнса мимолетной улыбкой, и тот, несмотря на всё ещё мучившую его головную боль, мгновенно ощутил себя на небесах. Кит вместе со своей странной командой мог идти к черту – он уж точно найдет себе компанию получше.  
      Кареглазая незнакомка уже скрылась в толпе, но Лэнс, ещё не совсем отошедший от мыслей о том, что такая красивая девушка могла вот так просто улыбнуться ему, скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно последовал в том же направлении, что и она, и, протолкнувшись сквозь кучку парней в серой форме технического персонала, очутился у самого буфета.  
      Улыбнувшаяся ему девушка была безнадежно потеряна, зато ошеломленный Лэнс понял, что снова каким-то боковым зрением уловил что-то маленькое и быстрое, прошмыгнувшее в толпе на уровне его пояса. Опять показалось?  
      Протерев глаза и с усердием озираясь по сторонам, Лэнс осознал – они были повсюду. Даже странно, что он до этого совсем не замечал их.  
      Приземистые ящеровидные существа лавировали сквозь толпу, ловко собирая пустые тарелки, смахивая со столов остатки еды и пополняя отделы буфета, стоило тем только опустеть на половину. Существа казались серьёзными и чрезвычайно занятыми, но при этом такими милыми, будто плюшевые игрушки младшей сестры Лэнса. Одно из существ обратилось к стоящему неподалёку парню и тот, охотно отозвавшись, потрепал его по затылку – от этой картины Лэнс ощутил, как вся злость и усталость, скопившаяся в нем за утро, постепенно покидает его, сменяясь глупой ухмылкой на губах. Всё-таки здесь было весело.  
      А еще – помимо забавных арусианцев (Лэнсу вряд ли нужны были объяснения Пиджа, чтобы понять, что маленькие существа были именно ими) и симпатичных кареглазых девушек – здесь была еда, необозримое море еды, заставившее младшего боевого пилота понять, что он сходит с ума от голода. Ведь если задуматься, он не ел ничего больше суток.  
      Схватив поднос, Лэнс принялся с энтузиазмом исследовать буфет – тот без сомнений мог дать фору любому шведскому столу из разряда тех, которые устраивались на атлантических круизах с гордым названием „Всё включено“ и были по карману исключительно пожилым и состоятельным людям.  
      Сам Лэнс, разумеется, никогда ещё не был на таком круизе, но сравнение почему-то всё равно сразу же пришло ему в голову, ведь его мама иногда, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, бормотала, что не прочь бы была отправиться вот в такое путешествие, пусть бюджет их семьи вряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь позволить подобное.  
      Но это всё было до того, как он стал боевым пилотом и подписал контракт с заманчивым обилием нулей на третьей странице.   
      Ухмыльнувшись, Лэнс миновал пестрящее отталкивающе-ядовитыми цветами и причудливыми формами нечто, которое он мысленно окрестил „странной инопланетной жрачкой“, и направился прямиком к отделу с гигантскими и выглядящими дико аппетитно пиццами и прочими изощрениями фаст-фуда межпланетного формата, сытно лоснящимися каплями жира. Его ма без сомнений бы разразилась ругательствами на родном испанском, если бы застала его за этим делом, вот только Лэнсу в тот момент было всё равно – после всего стресса, которому подверг его этим утром Кит, он уж точно заслуживал того, чтобы оторваться по полной.  
      Поднос был загружен под завязку, когда прямо по курсу показались открытые холодильники с напитками и несколько автоматов, варивших кофе – Лэнс остановился перед одним из них и уставился в некоторой растерянности на светящуюся сенсорную панель, установленную, вероятно, предыдущим пользователем на непонятные иероглифы.  
      – Да вы издеваетесь, – пробурчал Лэнс, уже собираясь ткнуть куда-нибудь наугад, как приятный женский голос произнёс нараспев над самым его ухом:  
      – Может, я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
      Машинально повернувшись в сторону голоса, Лэнс обомлел – светловолосая девушка-андроид с хрупкой модельной фигуркой и умными блестящими глазами вопросительно смотрела на него, обнажая в совершенно очаровательной улыбке ровные зубы.  
      – С удовольствием, хотя я не знаю, чем я только заслужил помощь такого прелестного создания.  
      Лэнс сконфуженно отодвинулся в сторону, а девушка, быстро скользнувшая кончиками пальцев по сенсорной панели кофейного автомата, коротко рассмеялась.  
      – Это моя работа.  
      – Только не разбивай мне сердце, - демонстративно закатил глаза Лэнс – загадочные знаки на автомате сменились на английский, а девушка-андроид снова чарующе улыбнулась.  
      – Я бы никогда не стала. Ты ведь новенький, да? Я Найма.  
      Громадные глаза Наймы смотрели прямо ему в лицо – её длинные ресницы коротко подрагивали, а на губах блестел пурпурно-розовый карандаш для губ, по цвету напоминавший малиновый джем. А может быть, и по вкусу. Лэнс ощутил, как его собственные щёки становятся идентичными цвету этого самого джема и, чтобы только скрыть нахлынувшее на него смущение, неуклюже парировал:  
      – Найма-у-которой-есть-парень или Найма-всё-ещё-ищущая-того-кто-может-сделать-её-счастливой?  
      Улыбнувшись, девушка неопределённо качнула головой и немного склонила её набок – зачарованный Лэнс сам чуть ли не повторил её движение:  
      – Ты смешной. Может, скажешь уже, как тебя зовут?  
      – Лэнс, новый боевой пилот в отряде Вольтрон.  
      Лэнс не знал, зачем он вообще прибавил к имени еще и свою должность – возможно, потому что это звучало намного круче, или же потому, что под взглядом идеальной девушки-андроида он был страшно растерян и нёс дикую ахинею. Как бы то ни было, он не промахнулся – при упоминании Вольтрона прекрасные глаза Наймы заблестели ещё больше. Девушка восхищённо хлопнула в ладоши:  
      – Я так и думала, что ты особенный.  
      – Особенный?  
      – Вон там и парни из твоей команды. Ты же наверняка ищешь их?  
      Найма воодушевленно показывала своим изящным пальчиком куда-то в сторону и растерявшемуся ещё в несколько раз больше Лэнсу только и оставалось, что проследить за его направлением, и там, буквально в паре метров от них за небольшим столиком действительно оказались его офицер связи и инженер – Пидж сосредоточенно вчитывался в текст, повисшей перед ним голограммы, а явно скучающий Ханк периодически тыкал ему в щёку непропорционально длинным ломтиком картошки фри, стараясь привлечь его внимание. Лэнс даже несколько раз моргнул – и что только такого особенного было в этой команде идиотов?  
      – Э-э… да, я как раз к ним и собирался.  
      Его бессовестное вранье явно пришлось Найме по вкусу. Отбросив прядь своих длинных светлых волос в сторону, она вдруг закусила нижнюю губу, словно вспомнив о чём-то.  
      – И Кита я совсем недавно видела. Точно, вот же он!  
      Лэнс вздрогнул всем телом, наткнувшись взглядом на уже успевшую стать ему ненавистной тёмную макушку – Кит стоял всего-то в нескольких метрах от них, наклонившись над охлаждёнными напитками до такой степени низко, что только не обнюхивал их. Интересно, сколько времени он уже был здесь?  
      Глупая улыбка всё ещё растягивала губы Лэнса, несмотря на то, что при виде Кита левая сторона его лица будто бы окаменела, а на висках выступил холодный пот. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас приближаться своему старшему пилоту, но выставлять себя изгоем в своей собственной команде перед этой прелестной девушкой было ещё хуже.  
      – А, Кит. Он… как здорово, что ты его заметила. Пойду подойду к нему. Мы тогда ещё… увидимся.   
      Отвернувшись от Наймы, Лэнс страдальчески скривился – один только нелепый маллет старшего пилота вызывал у него почти физическую боль. Ну почему только тому приспичило оказаться здесь именно сейчас? От него нельзя было отдохнуть даже пару часов.  
      Собрав всю свою силу воли, Лэнс сделал несколько шагов к стоящему возле напитков Киту – тот тем временем, запустив руку в холодильник, выудил из него двухлитровую пачку клюквенного сока и удовлетворённо водрузил её на свой поднос рядом с тарелкой, наполненной доверху сомнительными инопланетными ростками ядовитого фиолетового цвета.  
      Тошнотворное зрелище.  
      Сглотнув, Лэнс облокотился на край холодильника прямо перед носом Кита, на что тот рассеянно поднял голову вверх и при виде своего нового коллеги раздосадованно нахмурился.  
      – Клюквенный сок? – Лэнс попытался начать, как можно непринужденнее, – классная штука. Слышал, в нём много витаминов там, все дела… А ещё он для мочевого пузыря полезен. Некоторые девушки пьют его во время менструаций, ну ты понимаешь… Так о чём я? Ах да, у тебя критические дни или ты по жизни не в настроении?  
      Лэнс даже и не помнил, откуда именно украл эту шутку, но она показалась ему довольно остроумной. И главное – уместной.  
      Кит недружелюбно сдвинул свой поднос в сторону.   
      Весь его вид говорил о категорическом нежелании вступать в какой-либо вербальный контакт со своим младшим пилотом, но Лэнс, всё ещё окрылённый разговором с симпатичной Наймой, сумел успешно проигнорировать очевидное и невозмутимо направился вслед за ним к столу с остальными членами команды.  
      Ханк поприветствовал его радостным взмахом руки, а Пидж, оторвавшись от своей голограммной газеты, подозрительно ухмыльнулся:  
      – Хэй, Кит… Ты привел Лэнса?  
      – Я его не приводил, – раздражённый голос старшего пилота показался Лэнсу еще более идиотским и хриплым, чем обычно, – он сам привязался. Как бездомный щенок.  
      В тёмных глазах Кита было почти объявление войны (шутка про клюквенный сок вышла не слишком удачной?), которое Лэнс не замедлил принять, насмешливо парировав:  
      – Никогда не доверял людям, которые не любят собак.  
      – Ты не собака.  
      – Ты только что назвал меня „бездомным щенком“, логический хаос.  
      Кит с таким оглушительным стуком швырнул свой поднос на край стола, что Лэнс непроизвольно вздрогнул. Похоже, обмен любезностями был окончен.  
      Что ж, даже лучше так – его пустой желудок и без того уже больше получаса отчаянно подавал сигналы бедствия. Опустившись на один из свободных стульев, Лэнс откусил внушительный кусок от пиццы с ветчиной и, прожевав его, понял, что за их столом повисла странная тишина.  
      Пидж, перед которым стояла только небольшая миска овощных чипсов, с интересом проинспектировал еду на подносе своего нового коллеги и подло хихикнул:  
      – Кажется, у нас появился Ханк номер два.  
      Содержимое подноса Лэнса и правда имело некоторое сходство с содержимым подноса их инженера, разве что только уступало ему по масштабами. К удивлению Лэнса снисходительное замечание Пиджа ничуть не задело Ханка – тот только глупо ухмыльнулся и, прикрыв рот рукой, демонстративным шепотом сообщил Лэнсу:  
      – Кто-то на диете со вчерашнего дня.  
      – С позавчерашнего, – кисло поправил Пидж. Он без особого энтузиазма отправив в рот тоненький чипсовый ломтик свекольного цвета, а Ханк подытожил, похлопав его по плечу:  
      – Ты хорошо держишься.  
      – Ну спасибочки.  
      Наблюдать за этими двумя было даже забавно, но Лэнс, почти дожевав свой кусок пиццы до конца, вспомнил о сидящем рядом с ним Ките и с опаской покосился в его сторону. Старший боевой пилот не высказывал особого желания принимать участие в общем разговоре и только ковырял в своей тарелке длинными китайскими палочками для еды, будто бы был не особенно голоден. Он казался задумчивым и совершенно не обращал внимания ни на своих коллег, ни на всеобщее оживление, царившее в столовой. Но стоило Лэнсу посмотреть на него, как палочки с зажатыми между ними ростками тут же замерли на полпути к его губам:  
      – Что такое?  
      – Ничего, – Лэнс пожал плечами и добавил примиряюще, – приятного аппетита.  
Наверное, с ним не всё было нормально, если он всё ещё пытался поладить с этим парнем. Кит мрачно хмыкнул и, проигнорировав его пожелание, продолжил меланхолично поглощать свои ростки – тогда Лэнс уже не сдержался и заметил с нарастающим раздражением:  
      – Послушай, если у тебя есть какая-то проблема со мной, может ты скажешь мне об этом прямо?  
      Отложив палочки в сторону, Кит внезапно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      – Проблема? – с явным презрением переспросил он. – Кроме того, что пилот из тебя так себе?  
      Лэнс вздрогнул – этого ответа он почему-то ожидал меньше всего. При всей своей социальной неприспособленности Кит определённо знал, как ударить в больное место.   
      Атмосфера за столом в какие-то пару секунд перешла все возможные границы враждебности. Даже Пидж и Ханк, до этого шутливо болтавшие друг с другом, словно почувствовав это, затихли и уставились на них во все глаза.  
      Кит всё ещё смотрел ему в лицо – возможно, он ждал ответа, какой-то реакции, но Лэнс был настолько ошарашен, что не знал, что сказать, и тогда старший пилот продолжил – холодно и твёрдо:  
      – У меня нет проблем с этим. В конце концов, ты на испытательном сроке. Поэтому, думаю, проблемы у тебя.  
      Лэнс сглотнул – Кит уже давно преспокойно вернулся к своим росткам, но его решительное и не обещающее ничего хорошего выражение лица всё ещё стояло перед глазами Лэнса. Как последняя фраза.  _Испытательный_  срок? Сколько ещё подводных камней было в этом проклятом договоре?  
      – Ух, жарко, – насмешливый голос Пиджа заставил оцепеневшего и на секунду полностью ушедшего в свои невесёлые размышления Лэнса снова вернуться к реальности. Ухмыляясь, офицер связи назойливо пихал Ханка локтем в бок. – Знаешь, мне даже уже начинает нравиться это милое комби. Думаешь, у нашего безнадёжного отряда теперь есть хоть какое-то будущее?   
      – Не называй наш отряд безнадёжным, – с некоторой обидой парировал Ханк, а Пидж фыркнул:  
      – Но он действительно безнадёжный.  
      Ловко стянув с тарелки Ханка несколько ломтиков жареной картошки, Пидж с явным удовольствием запустил их в рот и покосился в сторону Лэнса со смесью лёгкого презренья и интереса. Видимо, этот нахальный подросток считал происходящее слишком забавным, чтобы относиться к этому всерьёз, в то время как Кит снова ушел в себя, игнорируя всё вокруг и словно сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы как можно быстрее и эффективнее собрать палочками содержимое своей тарелки.  
      Лэнс чувствовал себя растерянным. Конфликт, казавшийся ему еще утром бессмысленным и несерьёзным, внезапно разросся до необозримых размеров, а упоминание об испытательном сроке слишком прочно въелось в его сознание, чтобы беззаботно отмахнуться от этого. Он мог потерять всё – от одной только мысли об этом внутри всё сжалось, а непереваренная пицца встала в желудке противным комом.  
      – Ну хорошо, – выдохнул Лэнс, обведя сидящих за столом внимательным взглядом – Пидж всё ещё смотрел на него с интересом, Ханк жевал что-то, а Кит казался отсутствующим, – хорошо, может, пилот я и не самый лучший, но с ним-то тоже не всё нормально! Вчера ночью мы встретились друг с другом в коридоре возле автомата с напитками, и он проигнорировал меня, хотя я стоял прямо перед его носом. Он даже не посмотрел на меня! А сегодня ещё и отрицал, что видел меня…  
      Лэнс не знал, почему дурацкая встреча в коридоре всплыла в его памяти именно сейчас, но на войне все методы были хороши.   
      – Ты о Ките? – переспросил Пидж. Он не казался слишком впечатлённым и, в очередной раз стянув ломтик картошки с тарелки возмущённого Ханка, пожал плечами. – Ну, это неудивительно. У него сомнамбулического расстройство.  
      – Чего?  
      – Кит лунатик, – охотно пояснил Ханк.  
      Лэнс не удержался от того, чтобы скосить глаза в сторону – Кит всё ещё ел и даже не смотрел на него, и это окончательно добило младшего пилота. Он даже не успел подумать над своими словами, как они уже сорвались с его губ, заставив Пиджа и Ханка удивлённо поднять брови:  
      – Даже если так. Всё равно… Кто сможет работать в команде с ним?! Этот парень, Широ или как его там… он ведь не просто так смотался?  
      Лэнс был настолько распалён, что в начале не заметил, что стоило ему произнести имя Широ, как лица остальных необратимо изменились. Пидж больше не ухмылялся, а Ханк будто бы виновато смотрел куда-то в сторону. Но самым странным – и это Лэнс понял в последний момент – было то, как преобразилось лицо Кита. Он больше не казался отрешённым, а наоборот выглядел разозлённым, словно был готов убить своего младшего пилота на месте голыми руками. Он настолько сильно стиснул несчастные палочки для еды в руке, что одна из них жалобно хрустнула.  
      Лэнс был почти уверен, что всё точно не закончилось бы для него бескровно, если бы тихий голос Ханка не нарушил затянувшуюся паузу:  
      – Лэнс, вообще-то Широ не смотался. Его…  
      – Это был несчастный случай, – поспешно прервал Ханка Пидж, недовольно зыркнув в сторону коллеги. Лэнс машинально отметил про себя, что Пидж побледнел – тонкая кожа его шеи казалась почти прозрачной, из-за чего выступившие местами красные пятна только ещё больше бросались в глаза. – Прости… я не сказал тебе вчера. Широ погиб четыре месяца назад.  
      – Он… – Лэнс запнулся. Как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, правильные слова затерялись где-то на дне его сознания и никак не хотели находиться. Он был ошеломлён и чувствовал себя неловко, но в голове было как назло совершенно пусто. Наверное, ему стоило хотя бы извиниться…  
      Рядом что-то зашуршало, и Лэнс рефлекторно повернулся в сторону звука – Кит молча встал из-за стола. Не глядя ни на кого и взяв в руки свой поднос, он развернулся и направился к выходу из столовой.


	5. V. Играй по моим правилам или не играй вообще

– Послушай, я же не знал…  
      Кит продолжал смотреть вперёд, а не на своего спутника. Они шли сквозь нескончаемые коридоры патрульного кампуса, от которых уже тошнило.   
      У Лэнса болели ноги. И голова – ей всё никак не удавалось забыть эффектное крушение в симуляторе. Боевой пилот осторожно коснулся ладонью своей макушки и тут же мученически скривился.  
      – Кит?  
      И снова никакого ответа – между ними будто бы была стена, которая становилась толще и непробиваемей с каждой минутой.  
      Сколько его собственной вины было во всём этом, Лэнс не знал. Он так и не нашёл возможность извиниться после обеда, когда заявившийся к нему без предупреждения, мрачный и ещё менее дружелюбный, чем утром, Кит потащил его за собой, параллельно сухо объясняя устройство кампуса. Он не говорил больше, чем нужно, только по делу – и Лэнс заскучал уже через несколько минут.  
      Ему страшно хотелось извиниться, но он никак не мог найти подходящей возможности, и теперь время уже близилось к вечеру – если верить, конечно, внутренним биологическим часам Лэнса – и они исходили вместе в общей сумме, наверное, не меньше нескольких километров, а у него так и не получилось попросить у Кита прощения за собственную глупость.  
      Но ведь это было ещё как сложно! Вот сейчас, например, Кит просто игнорировал его слова, продолжая идти вперёд, и его губы были плотно сжаты. За последние десять минут он не сказал вообще ни единого слова.  
      Лэнс вздохнул и ускорил шаг. Кит ходил быстро, а о том, что такое усталость, похоже, даже и не знал.  
      Далеко идти, правда, не пришлось: через некоторое время они снова остановились. На этот раз перед ними была высокая и довольно широкая раздвижная дверь, напомнившая Лэнсу вход в грузовой лифт. Один из тех, которыми был оснащён центральный склад рядом с логистическим центром…  
      Пилот упрямо мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Та, другая жизнь казалась теперь такой далёкой, что Лэнс чувствовал: ещё пару дней здесь, и он, может быть, окончательно забудет её, как страшный сон. Но мог ли он быть уверен в том, что здесь его не ждало своеобразное  _продолжение_?  
      Лэнс вздрогнул, когда невидимые прожекторы осветили просторное пустое помещение. Ну точно, настоящий склад. Или…  _Арена_ , почему-то подумалось Лэнсу. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Кита, и тот бесстрастно пояснил:  
      – Зал для тренировок.  
      – Тренировок? Каких тренировок?  
      – Сам увидишь.  
      – Как содержательно!  
      Лэнс раздражённо окинул взглядом внушительные стены, устремлявшиеся куда-то в непроглядную высь. Потолка не было видно.  
      Ещё – и это показалось ему не менее странным – стены были покрыты чем-то вроде силиконовой полупрозрачной обивки. Вытянув руку, Лэнс коснулся её и, тут же оторопев, отпрянул в сторону – мягкая вязкая материя почти наполовину поглотила его пальцы. Что за?..  
      – Активировать тренировочный модус.  
      Хриплый и обычно тихий голос Кита, отталкиваясь от стен, зазвучал внезапно так, словно тот говорил в нехилый усилитель. Тренировочный модус? Лэнс ощутил, как от неприятного предчувствия мурашки поползли по левой стороне его шеи. Он нервно почесал досаждавшее место.  
      – Что происходит, Ки…  
      – Старший пилот Когане.  
      Лэнс не успел ответить, потому что в то самое мгновение, пока он прикидывал в уме, как бы мог получше осадить этого асоциального придурка, из стен в нескольких местах одновременно выскользнули  _они_.  
      Откуда-то младший пилот понял почти сразу, что эти ловко и практически бесшумно двигавшиеся роботы были дронами Галры. Не то чтобы он видел хотя бы одного такого вживую, но их голограммы так часто показывали на разных лекциях в Гэррисоне, что мозг Лэнса сработал почти механически, подсказав правильный вариант.   
      Дроны приближались к ним.  
      Голограммы? Уж очень они были реалистичными для этого, да и двигались слишком быстро. Лэнс замер на месте, растерянно уставившись на приближавшиеся к ним силуэты, в то время как в руках у Кита что-то блеснуло.  
      – Выбор оружия.  
      Лэнс мог поклясться, что в руках его коллеги материализовался длинный тонкий клинок. Просто так, прямо из воздуха. В этот момент он паниковал уже по-настоящему.  
      Дронов, приближавшихся к ним, было около десяти. Или даже чуть больше. Они были высокими, выше самого Лэнса, и казались проворными и сильными. Неужели Кит собирался справиться с ними в одиночку?   
      В руках у первых трех приблизившихся дронов были небольшие, стандартные бластеры, которые Лэнс заметил только тогда, когда они с Китом оказались в зоне доступа лучевого оружия. Луч, вырвавшийся из одного из них, прошил стену в неожиданно опасной близости от щеки Лэнса, но тот даже испугаться не успел.  
      В этот момент Кит вступил в бой. Вскинув клинок, он молниеносно скользнул мимо первых трёх дронов, раскроив их точно посередине, а потом такими же быстрыми и слаженными движениями несколько раз подался в стороны, уничтожив остальных буквально за пару мгновений. Серьёзно раненые дроны растворялись в воздухе, словно лопнувшие мыльные пузыри. Симуляция прямо внутри реальности?  
      Зал опустел, а Кит даже и вспотеть не успел. Когда он повернулся в сторону своего младшего пилота, на его лице было всё то же хмурое и бесстрастное выражение.  
      – Твоя очередь, МакКлэйн.  
      – Моя очередь… Эй, подожди-ка! – Лэнс возмущённо сложил руки на груди. – Это ведь отработка техники ближнего боя? К чему она вообще боевому пилоту? И я…  
      Кит посмотрел на него, странно прищурившись – так, будто бы пытался разглядеть в нём что-то. От этого взгляда Лэнсу стало не по себе. Словно что-то дико холодное и твёрдое коснулось его затылка. Он запнулся и не смог продолжить фразу. Зато за него продолжил Кит.  
      – И почему ты только всегда должен быть таким? – тихо спросил он.  
      – Каким ещё  _таким_?  
      Лэнс всё ещё не пришёл в себя от изменений в лице Кита, поэтому этот вопрос получился немного сдавленным, хоть и вырвался – как и почти всё, что он говорил – сам по себе.  
      Кит всё ещё затаил на него злость. Из-за той глупой перепалки в столовой, ясен пень. Лэнс невольно нахмурился, вспомнив собственную глупость и бестактность, он даже уже собирался попытаться объясниться, когда Кит вдруг выдал:  
      – Разве не ясно? Всегда ставишь под вопрос слова других, никогда не делаешь того, что тебе говорят… На всё находишь свои возражения. Почему ты просто не следуешь моим указаниям? Я твой старший пилот.  
      В этот момент Лэнс просто обалдел. Даже и сказать по-другому было нельзя. Он ошеломлённо уставился на Кита, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, словно рыба в воде.  
      И дело было даже не в том, что именно сказал Кит, а в том, как исказилось его лицо при этом. Будто бы он подумал о чём-то совсем другом. Вспомнил о чём-то, что причиняло ему боль. Неужели во всём опять была замешана эта история с погибшим Широ?  
      Лэнс ощутил непреодолимую необходимость поговорить со своим старшим пилотом по душам, но тот, разумеется, не предоставил ему возможности сказать даже слова, а только отвернулся и объявил холодно:  
      – Активировать тренировочный модус.  
      По полупрозрачному материалу, покрывавшему стены, пробежала полоска света. Лэнс вздрогнул и попытался собраться. Похоже, спорить с Китом не было никакого смысла. Оставалось только одно.  
      Техника ближнего боя была одной из факультативных дисциплин в Гэррисоне и – что скрывать – считалась довольно крутой штукой в среде старшекурсников, с которыми Лэнс время от времени общался. Поэтому он даже заставил себя взять несколько уроков, но очень скоро обнаружил в себе полнейшее неприятие этого предмета. Он просто не мог атаковать. Кидаться на кого-то с целью причинить ему боль  _собственными руками_ , было явно не для него. Один из парней, с которым он частенько работал на уроках в паре, так и заявил ему как-то: „Ты дерёшься как девчонка“. И даже глазом не моргнул. Но Лэнс не заморачивался на всем этом. Что тут поделаешь?  
      Зато стрелять – особенно издалека – у него всегда получалось лучше других. Прицеливаясь, он переставал думать о том, кто или что было его целью, и полностью растворялся в процессе. И всегда попадал, куда было нужно.  
      „Мне бы сейчас такой бластер, какие были у дронов“, – тоскливо подумал Лэнс и пробормотал вслух:  
      – Выбор оружия.  
      В руках в ту же минуту материализовался клинок. Точь-в-точь такой же, какой был до этого у Кита. „Меч? – машинально поморщился Лэнс. – И какого чёрта это называется выбором оружия, если у меня нет никакого выбора?!“  
      Но раздумывать времени не было. Дроны, выскользнувшие из стен, направлялись к нему. Кит отступил в сторону, давая своему коллеге понять, что разбираться со всем ему придется в одиночку. Будто бы от него можно было ожидать другого. Швырять новичков с размаху в ледяную воду было, несомненно, его любимым занятием.  
      Лэнс покрутил клинок в руках и даже сделал несколько неловких выпадов – оружие было лёгким, почти невесомым и от этого простым в обращении. Конечно, для тех, кто умел с ним обращаться.  
      Несколько лучей из бластеров прошило воздух у его левого уха и, подавшись в сторону, Лэнс ощутил, как что-то горячее ударило прямо в его солнечное сплетение. Вот ведь чёрт…  
      Попадание было настолько сильным, что его отшвырнуло назад, к вязкой, почти поглотившей его стене. Грудная клетка болела, будто превратилась в один гигантский синяк. Возможно, если бы дроны не были каким-то изощрённым, особенно реалистичным вариантом симуляций, он бы наверняка уже давно был мёртв. Хотя синяк из без того был достаточно реальным… И ныл не переставая.  
      Лэнс с трудом заставил себя сесть на полу, судорожно нашарив рядом с собой клинок, от удара выпавший у него из рук. Дроны остановили стрельбу, но один из них направлялся прямо к нему. Правда, к облегчению Лэнса, когда тот оказался рядом, у него хватило сил сконцентрироваться настолько, что клинок, который он сжимал в руках, вошёл прямо в живот симуляции. Даже удивительно, насколько это было легко. Хоть и мерзко.  
      – Кит, я сдаюсь, – прохрипел Лэнс, заставляя себя подняться на ноги. Оставшиеся дроны стояли поодаль, но больше не двигались, будто бы ждали чего-то. – Кит?!  
      Почему этот придурок ничего не отвечал? Беспомощно оглядевшись по сторонам, Лэнс ощутил нехороший холодок внизу позвоночника. Кита больше не было в зале. Дроны всё ещё стояли, сгрудившись в стороне, а Кит, этот проклятый идиот, словно сквозь землю провалился…  
      – Чёрт, – прошептал Лэнс, попятившись к входной двери. К счастью, она была всего-то метрах в пяти. На полпути пилот не выдержал и уже кинулся к двери бегом, но натолкнулся только на плотно сомкнутые стальные створки.  
      – Кит, это совсем не смешно!  
      От того, насколько больно было, когда кулак с размаху врезался в сталь, Лэнс взвыл.  
      – Кит? Ки-и-ит…  
      Он продолжал барабанить в дверь, как безумный, кривясь от боли. Ведь должен был услышать его хоть кто-нибудь!  
      Обернувшись назад, Лэнс внезапно понял, что дроны начали медленно двигаться в его сторону. Он забарабанил в дверь с новой энергией.  
      – Кит?! Дверь закрыта! Эй, ты слышишь меня?! Я не могу выйти отсюда… –   
      Лэнс обессиленно припал щекой к холодной стали и, засунув собственную гордость куда подальше, позвал жалобно: – Кит, эй, приятель… ну хорошо-хорошо, старший пилот Когане, да хоть ваше сиятельство… просто открой эту проклятую дверь!  
      Ответа так и не последовало. И, съёжившись всем телом, Лэнс развернулся к неумолимо приближавшимся к нему дронам. В конце концов, это была всего лишь чёртова тренировка.   
      Оставалось надеяться, что ничего действительно плохого не могло с ним случиться.  
  
  
  
  
      Из жуткого тренировочного зала ему удалось выбраться только через полчаса – время, за которое Лэнсу успело показаться, что он умер, потом воскрес, а потом снова умер – еще более болезненной и жестокой смертью.  
      После его, наверное, миллионной попытки деактивировать тренировочный модус голосовой командой программа наконец-таки поддалась, дроны – все как один – испарились в воздухе, а тяжёлые двери разъехались в стороны.  
      Кита, конечно же, за ними не оказалось. Как и вообще кого-либо другого. Глухая тишина и пустота – от такой могло стать не по себе любому, но Лэнс не обратил на безлюдные коридоры никакого внимания. Ему хотелось только добраться до собственной постели. И больше ничего.  
      Грудная клетка, плечи и мышцы живота ощущались как один сплошной синяк, а суставы не хотели сгибаться. Зато лицо дроны почему-то пощадили или, быть может, его Лэнсу удалось защитить лучше всего?  
      Усмехнувшись почти истерически, он привалился плечом к стене. Его первый день службы в должности второго боевого пилота казался таким долгим, что мог бы запросто быть целой неделей. Неделей, за которую Кит только и делал, что издевался над ним, остальные из команды благополучно игнорировали это, а за пульт управления своего боевого корабля он так и не сел…  
      И как там тот только назывался? Лэнс потер пульсирующие болью виски. Да какая вообще разница.  
      Система навигации заискрилась, стоило ему только подумать о пути обратно. Хотя бы она не подводила. С трудом передвигая ноги, Лэнс направился за мигающей светло-синим линией, которая должна была привести его прямиком к его комнате.   
      Коридоры патрульного кампуса – что, похоже, было совершенно обычным в позднее время – пустовали. Пару раз мимо него прошмыгнули арусианцы, но так шустро, что Лэнс, как обычно, так и не успел разобраться, было ли это на самом деле или ему только почудилось.  
      К боли во всем теле прибавился ещё и лёгкий голод. Все-таки до ужина он не добрался. Как, впрочем, и Кит. Но вряд ли тому вообще нужна была еда. Лэнс вспомнил, как старший пилот поглощал фиолетовые ростки рядом с ним в столовой и непроизвольно скривился. Может, Кит даже и человеком на самом деле не был. А что? Это вполне бы могло объяснить его асоциальное поведение, странные изречения, которые тот выдавал в самый неподходящий момент, и абсолютно нечеловеческое равнодушие и безжалостность к новым членам его команды…  
      Подумав об этом, Лэнс даже замер на месте. Безупречно красивое, но отстранённо безразличное лицо Кита явственно всплыло перед глазами. „А ведь я почти запал на него в самом начале... Уму непостижимо!“ – фыркнув вслух, Лэнс продолжил слепо следовать за ведущей его линией навигации до тех пор, пока коридор не начал несколько расширяться.  
      Видимо, снова холл с автоматами, совсем как тот, что находился неподалёку от его комнаты. Лэнс ускорил шаг в надежде найти что-нибудь съестное, но вместо этого оказался неожиданно в пустом полукруглом помещении. С одной стороны голая, ничем непримечательная стена, с другой же – непонятное сооружение, напомнившее Лэнсу примитивный, построенный наспех домашний алтарь.  
      Линия навигации, слабо поблёскивая, звала его следовать за собой и дальше, но Лэнс остановился как вкопанный, зачарованно уставившись на странное сооружение. По обеим сторонам алтаря дымились ароматические палочки, а в самом его центре, обрамлённая прозрачной рамкой, парила фотография незнакомого парня.  
      Любопытство перебороло усталость, и Лэнс, всё ещё завороженный своей находкой, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и подошел к алтарю почти вплотную.  
      Он вгляделся в фотографию – та была хоть и маленькой, но такой удачной, что лицо смотревшего с неё человека казалось живым. Так, по крайней мере, почудилось Лэнсу – незнакомец словно был в помещении вместе с ним и спокойно и внимательно смотрел на него своими глубокими карими глазами.  
      Снимок схватывал его тело только до середины груди, но можно было понять, что он был довольно рослым и мускулистым. Высокий открытый лоб, казалось бы, говорил о прямоте и бесстрашии его владельца, а тёмные волосы были коротко, по-армейски острижены. С интересом всматриваясь в фотографию, Лэнс обнаружил под ней двойную подпись – сначала неизвестными ему иероглифами, а потом уже привычными латинскими буквами.  
      – Такаши Ши… Широгане, – с трудом разобрал Лэнс. Ну и имечко. Будто бы азиатское, впрочем, если всмотреться в снимок, разрез глаз незнакомого парня и вправду был не слишком европейским…  
      В это мгновение в его голове что-то будто щёлкнуло. Словно шарнир, внезапно вставший на свое место.  _Широгане_ … ну конечно!  
      Лэнс снова посмотрел на фотографию, только на этот раз совсем другими глазами. Он сделал шаг назад, продолжая разглядывать снимок. Неужели это был тот самый парень?  
      – Широ? – тихо спросил Лэнс фотографию, хотя та, конечно, и не собиралась давать ему никакого ответа, – это ведь ты, да?  
      Тишина, повисшая в коридорах, ощущалась почти физически. Ни шороха, ни малейшего звука. Только ароматические палочки, стоявшие в сосудах из прозрачного стекла по обеим сторонам алтаря, продолжали дымиться.   
      „Странно, – подумал про себя Лэнс, – я ведь уже много слышал о нём от других, но почему-то не мог себе представить, что он может выглядеть именно так…“   
      Отступив ещё на шаг, пилот опустился на маленькую подушку, обшитую красной тканью и лежавшую в метре от алтаря. Ткань была жёсткой и казалось потрёпанной, словно на подушке часто сидели. Интересно, сколько посетителей в день бывало у этого парня?  
      Лэнс поднял глаза на Широ и попытался улыбнуться.  
      – Ломаешь голову над тем, кто я такой?  
      Снимок молчал и прямо, не таясь, смотрел ему в глаза. Лэнс вздохнул – чем он только занимался?   
      – Надеюсь, тебя не напрягает, что я тут нарисовался посреди ночи?  
      Молчание фотографии показалось ему однозначным одобрением, поэтому он продолжил не раздумывая:  
      – Обычно я не такой бестактный, ты не подумай. Просто шёл мимо и решил заглянуть в гости. Ты ведь не против? Кстати, я Лэнс.  
      „ _А я Такаши Широгане_ , – будто бы отозвался снимок, –  _но ты можешь называть меня просто Широ_.“ Лэнс заулыбался.  
      – Привет, Широ… Ах, да, не обращай внимание на мой вид, день у меня сегодня выдался так себе, – болезненно сморщившись, Лэнс вспомнил то, что ему пришлось пережить меньше часа назад. – Кит, твой приятель, запер меня в тренировочном зале. Можешь себе такое представить? Вот и я о том же. Зачем ему только это понадобилось? Ты… ты ведь помнишь Кита?  
      Прищурившись, Лэнс несколько минут смотрел на Широ, не говоря больше ни слова. Но, сколько ни старайся, ответа у снимка было не выпытать.  
      Он вспомнил изменившееся лицо Кита в столовой и то, как тот молча встал из-за стола, сжимая в руках свой поднос. Какие бы отношения не связывали Кита и предшественника Лэнса, смерть своего коллеги старший боевой пилот, похоже, принимать отказывался. Может, они были хорошими друзьями? Лэнс попытался представить, что Кит относился с дружеской привязанностью к кому бы то ни было, но у него так и не вышло. Да уж, этот Широ должен был действительно быть кем-то особенным…  
      Вздохнув, Лэнс снова поднял глаза на парящий в воздухе над алтарем снимок. Широ продолжал улыбаться в пустоту – быть может, своей верной и принимающей его команде. „А-а-а, к черту все это!“ – простонал Лэнс, стиснув ладонями виски, но потом, через несколько секунд, все же собрался и снова обратился к снимку с усталой иронией:  
      – Ты извини, если я напрягаю…  
      Широ выглядел так, что, казалось, будь у него возможность сказать хоть что-нибудь, он бы наверняка заверил своего собеседника в обратном.  
      – …Просто… Кит, он со всеми такой? Или он что-то имеет лично против меня? И что… что мне со всем этим только делать?  
      Уже не ожидая ответа, Лэнс спрятал лицо в ладони, словно постыдившись того, что не сдержался в присутствии незнакомого человека. Хотя таким ли незнакомым он был?  
      Глядя на лицо Широ сквозь щель между раздвинутыми пальцами, Лэнс вдруг подумал о том, что парень с фотографии казался ему куда ближе и понятнее, чем его живой коллега из плоти и крови.   
      Ситуация, в общем-то, не из приятных, но как с ней разобраться – он не знал. По правде говоря, просто рассчитывал на то, что все как-нибудь уладится само по себе. Да и что ему ещё оставалось делать?  
  
  
  
  
      Выспаться не удалось и во второй раз. Лэнс проснулся от противного жужжания видео-коммуникатора, который был встроен в стену прямо над его кроватью. Так себе пробуждение.  
      Вызов оказался от Пиджа, выглядевшего до отвращения бодро. Форма воздушных сил Межгалактического Альянса сидела на офицере связи как влитая. И это при его-то комплекции.  
      Пока Лэнс пытался привести себя в порядок, Пидж, не теряя времени, энергично сообщил ему, что все уже в сборе и ждут его в ангаре. Поэтому ему следовало поторопиться. Лэнс даже и сказать ничего толком не успел, как Пидж уже снова отключился. Пришлось подчиниться, хотя хроническое недосыпание, как и последствия зверских тренировок, которым подверг его вчера Кит, определённо давали о себе знать. Тело совершенно отказывалось двигаться.  
      Навигация привела боевого пилота к ангару на удивление быстро, но, как бы он не торопился, остальные уже и правда ждали его на входе со скучающими физиономиями. Кит стоял немного в стороне, сложив руки на груди, но именно к нему Лэнс направился в самую первую очередь.  
      – Ты запер меня в тренировочном зале! – безо всяких приветствий, сходу набросился он на своего старшего пилота. Если быть уж совсем честным, он был настолько зол, что с удовольствием накинулся бы на него с кулаками, если бы только мог.  
      Темные глаза Кита сузились, а безразличное выражение на его лице сменилось невнятной усмешкой. Он пожал плечами.  
      – Замок заело. Такое случается…  
      – Я чуть не умер там!  
      Пидж, со стороны прислушивавшийся к их перепалке, удивленно поднял бровь, а Ханк только покачал головой, словно давая понять, что ничего не понимает в происходящем. Не было похоже, что Кит сообщил им о том, как именно завершилась вчерашняя ознакомительная прогулка по кампусу. На обвинение Лэнса он снова равнодушно повёл плечом:  
      – Тренировочный робот настроен так, что не способен причинить человеку большого вреда…  
      – Не способен причинить большого вреда?! А это как по-твоему называется? – Лэнс задрал рукава униформы, выставив напоказ покрытые синяками руки. Ханк даже охнул:  
      – Что это такое?  
      – У вашего старшего пилота спросите…  
      – Так, парни, может, прекратите? – Пидж нахмурился, сверившись с голограммой, возникшей над его запястьем. – Наша смена должна была начаться пятнадцать минут назад.   
      Ханк, хоть и всё ещё выглядел несколько растерянным, кивнул в подтверждение его слов, а Кит сухо заметил:   
      – Твоя пунктуальность оставляет желает лучшего, МакКлэйн.  
      – Ты не мог бы хотя бы обращаться ко мне нормально?!  
      – Разве МакКлэйн не твоё имя?  
      Лэнс хотел было возразить, но вспомнил зачем-то вчерашний вечер, и слова застряли у него в горле.  _Всегда ставишь под вопрос слова других, никогда не делаешь того, что тебе говорят… На всё находишь свои возражения._  „Неужели я теперь всё время должен позволять этому социально неприспособленному придурку командовать мной? – уныло пронеслось у него в голове. – И, если я сейчас промолчу, кому станет от этого лучше?“   
      Но найти ответ на этот вопрос ему так и не удалось, потому что Кит просто развернулся и, не говоря больше ни слова, зашагал вглубь ангара. Пидж и Ханк переглянулись и, будто приняв какое-то негласное решение, последовали за ним, и Лэнсу ничего не оставалось, как только поторопиться вдогонку.  
      Занятый переругиванием со своим старшим пилотом, он поначалу даже и не заметил, что ангар, в котором они оказались, был вовсе не тем ангаром, где приземлилась его персональная капсула. Пусть и такой же полутёмный, он был куда меньше и, кроме того, совсем пустым. Ну, или, может быть, не совсем.  
      Контуры корабля выступили из полутьмы настолько неожиданно, что Лэнс даже замер на месте, чувствуя, как внутри что-то сжалось. Что это именно было, он и сам не понял, ощутил только, как от этой точки напряжения по всему телу разлилось будоражащее тепло. Глядя на возвышавшийся перед ним боевой корабль, он ощущал восхищение, предвкушение и волнение. И даже немного гордость. Кто-то во всей чёртовой вселенной доверил ему управление этим красавцем! И не просто кто-то, а сама глава корпорации Альтея. Если думать об этом дольше нескольких секунд, голова совсем закружится, а колени настолько ослабеют, что он, вероятно, и на ногах не устоит.  
      Поэтому Лэнс постарался больше не думать. Он вообще выбросил из головы все мысли, которые были в ней до этого, очистил её от всех сомнений и шагнул вслед за Ханком на небольшую выдвижную лесенку, что вела к зияющему наверху люку.  
      Все корабли, которыми Лэнсу приходилось управлять до этого, были крупными. Не просто крупными, а даже неизмеримо огромными. В сравнении с ними Вольтрон – ведь именно так назывался его корабль, вспомнил Лэнс – казался ненамного больше персональной капсулы. Но именно сравнительно небольшие размеры несомненно позволяли ему развить такую скорость, которая бывшему грузовому пилоту и во сне не снилась. А его боеспособность? Может, это было и глупо, но стоило Лэнсу сделать первый шаг на борт своего боевого корабля, как он мгновенно ощутил странную, почти потустороннюю силу, исходившую от него.  
      Рубка управления внутри была совсем небольшой – кресла пилотов, располагавшиеся в самом ее центре, уютно жались друг к дружке. Зато сама панель управления была широченной – такой Лэнс ещё не видел никогда – но в то же время настолько чётко разграниченной и ясной, что научиться управлять кораблем можно было почти интуитивно. Одно только представление этого казалось невероятным.  
      Пока Лэнс размышлял над этим, каждый из команды уже занял свои места. Эта разношёрстная горстка парней действовала до того быстро и слаженно, словно была одним большим организмом. Именно так показалось Лэнсу, и от мысли о том, что он к этому организму до сих пор не принадлежал, неприятно засосало под ложечкой, и он настолько торопливо, насколько мог, занял место рядом с Китом.  
      Панель управления, находившаяся на расстоянии около метра от их кресел, внезапно оказалась перед самым его носом. Как это именно произошло, Лэнс так и не понял, но зелёная подсветка всевозможных счётчиков ослепила его с непривычки. Он бросил беспокойный взгляд в сторону первого пилота – тот тоже был в такой непосредственной близости, что Лэнсу подумалось: стоило Киту повернуться и он сможет почувствовать на своем лице его дыхание. Упаси господи, конечно.  
      Но Кит не поворачивался – Лэнс видел только его правильный, словно вычерченный кем-то профиль. По сравнению с правильными чертами лица причёска Кита казалась только ещё более дурацкой и нелепой: отросшие сзади волосы так и топорщились во все стороны. Невольно опустив взгляд вниз, на тонкий подлокотник, разделяющий их кресла, Лэнс увидел ладонь Кита, обтянутую чёрной перчаткой с обрезанными пальцами. Перчатки? С чего бы это…  
      Корабль вздрогнул, будто проснувшееся живое существо, а голос Ханка весело сообщил у него под ухом:  
      – К старту готов.  
      Похоже, в униформу был встроен коммуникатор. Лэнс обернулся, ища Ханка глазами – тот был довольно далеко, где-то в другом конце рубки, и, если бы не коммуникатор, из-за рева корабля его слов точно нельзя было бы расслышать.  
      – Подготавливаю ворота к открытию.  
      На этот раз это был уже Пидж – где именно было его место, Лэнс в полутьме так и не разглядел, но офицер связи был определённо где-то в отдалении. Так, будто бы они с Китом были совсем одни. Наедине с их боевым кораблем.  
      Лэнс украдкой бросил взгляд на сидевшего рядом с ним человека. Кто бы там не конструировал Вольтрон, кресла пилотов были явно поставлены чересчур близко – до того, что это вызывало у Лэнса почти физический дискомфорт. В конце концов, рядом с ним сидел не просто кто-то, а этот чёртов неадекватный парень…  
      Почувствовав на своем лице чужой взгляд, Кит на мгновение оторвался от панели управления, и его тёмные глаза встретились с глазами Лэнса. Несколько секунд старший пилот не говорил ничего, даже не двигался, практически не дышал, но потом придвинулся ещё ближе и сказал отчётливо, не в коммуникатор, а в ухо своего коллеги:  
      – Ты ничего не трогаешь и делаешь только то, что я скажу. Подчиняешься моим приказам, ясно?  
      – Ясней не бывает, – пробубнил в ответ Лэнс, но когда устремлённый на него взгляд Кита стал резче, поспешно кивнул, кисло добавив, –  _старший пилот Когане_.  
      Он сглотнул. Слюна показалась тяжелой и густой, практически липкой. И действительно, куда уж яснее? И так ведь все яснее некуда.


End file.
